Au delà des camps
by lillyyy19
Summary: Hermione est une alliée précieuse pour Dumbledore, mais... si son esprit c'était quelque peu égaré auprès des mangemorts...   Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger trébucha sur une branche d'arbre et s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis de feuille morte, son genoux était écorché, elle senti le liquide poisseux couler le long de son mollet. Elle se releva rapidement, évitant les jets de lumière verts, rouges, bleu et reprit sa course à travers les arbres, elle sentait ses vêtements lui coller à la peau tellement elle avait chaud, les branches lui giflaient le visage et lui griffaient les bras mais elle ne risquait rien, du moins le pensait-elle.

Elle repéra enfin le portoloin qui avait la forme d'une coupe en or vieilli, mais elle était encore loin de l'atteindre elle lança un sort derrière elle et entendit quelqu'un tomber. Elle sentit en retour quelque chose de chaud lui frôler l'oreille et une explosion la projeta en avant. Elle entendit Lestrange hurler. Hermione se releva, terrifiée à l'idée d'être capturée. Plus que quelques mètres.

Elle se projeta en avant et attrapa la coupe par son pied. Cependant, elle devait être en avance car rien ne se passa. Les mangemorts approchaient. Elle se releva et se dirigea à l'opposé des cris. Ses pas raisonnaient lourdement, ils faisaient craquer les branches, bruissaient des feuilles et arrachaient des racines fraiches. Soudain elle ne fut plus protégée par les arbres. Elle vit des ombres se rapprocher d'elle et hurla quelques sorts, entendit des masses tomber encore.

Puis elle arriva au bord de la falaise, dans la panique, elle se jeta dans le vide, et, alors que son corps était en train de plonger vers la mer bouillonnante, elle ressenti une secousse au niveau du nombril, entendit des cris de fureur en haut de la falaise, Bellatrix Lestrange hurla en brandissant sa baguette, Dolohov essaya de la tuer avec un sort mortel.

Hermione atterrit durement contre le sol et entendit la coupe tomber à ses côtés. Son souffle était court, elle toussa bruyamment. Elle rampa jusqu'au portail devant elle.

La pluie commençait à tomber sur elle, lui gelant les mains en premier.

Hermione releva la tête et se redressa sur ses jambes. Face à elle, le château éclairé la réchauffa d'un seul coup. Poudlard, son refuge, était à quelques mètres d'elle. Pourtant, elle fit volte-face et prit le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard. Avant d'oublier elle plongea la main dans son sac qui pendait tristement sur son épaule et tira le tissu lisse de sa cachette.

La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry allait lui être d'une grande utilité. Elle se dissimula en dessous et courut le long de la route. La cape lui permettait seulement d'être invisible, les gens pouvaient donc entendre ses pieds claquer dans les flaques, elle se fit discrète lorsqu'elle passa entre les habitations. Elle soupira et regarda sa montre. Il était l'heure du dîner. Si elle n'arrivait pas vite, son absence serait signalée et elle serait dans le pétrin. Peut-être accusée de trahison. Harry et Ron ne comprendraient pas, ils ne lui adresseraient plus jamais la parole. D'ailleurs peut-être étaient-ils déjà au courant de son absence. Elle pressa encore le pas, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac.

Enfin, elle ralentit en voyant la cabane hurlante. Elle y était presque. Elle veilla à ce que personne ne rode autour de la maison et pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur. Sauvée. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle prenne les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés avant de partir avec son amie.

Elle sécha ses autres vêtements ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité, rangea son pantalon et son pull dans son sac et jeta la cape sur ses épaules. Elle murmura un sort aux livres posés sur un meuble défoncé et plaça les miniatures dans sa poche qui s'alourdit.

Elle remonta dans le parc de Poudlard et parvint à passer les lourdes portes sans rencontrer personne. Elle s'installa dans un coin du hall, et sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle plaça aux côtés de ses vêtements. Elle sortit les livres de sa poche et leur fit reprendre une taille normale.

« Miss Granger ! s'écria une voix du haut des escaliers.

-Professeur McGonagall ! déclara Hermione en reconnaissant la voix.

-Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'assistez pas au repas ?

-Si bien sur… j'allais y aller justement…

-Où sont Potter et Weasley ? demanda la directrice adjointe suspicieuse.

-Oh… je ne sais pas… j'étais à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en montrant les livres qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

-Je vois… on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. »

Hermione fit un sourire maladroit et préféra quitter le hall avant de rougir. Elle avait honte de mentir à son professeur de métamorphose mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle était seule dans cette histoire et devait le rester.

Ron et Harry était en train d'attaquer leur entrée lorsque la jeune Gryffondor s'installa.

-'Mione, où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout ! Il faut qu'on te parle de Malfoy !

-J'étais à la bibliothèque figurez-vous.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils avaient, bien entendu, fouillé la bibliothèque de font en comble, Hermione n'y était pas. Et si Hermione n'y était pas… cela voulait dire qu'elle était en train de leur mentir.

-Bon alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe encore avec Malfoy !

Alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Harry le tira par la manche et répondit à sa place.

-Rien… rien Hermione, je dois encore me faire des idées. N'est-ce pas Ron !

-Hein ? mais non tu… aïe ! oh… ah oui… oui bien sur ! tu te fais des idées !

Hermione soupira.

Elle attendit impatiemment la fin du repas. Elle ne savait pas où étaient Voldemort, Lestrange et Dolohov mais elle craignait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se mette très en colère. Elle regardait le visage d'Harry pour déceler la moindre douleur. Lorsque le dessert arriva elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et prétexta une grande fatigue pour pouvoir quitter la table. Lorsqu'elle se leva, tous les élèves de Gryffondor la fixèrent intensément. Elle ramassa son sac, ses livres et courut presque jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle monta les marches du hall quatre à quatre. Son mollet la faisait souffrir mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Arrivée au second étage, elle bifurqua dans un petit couloir sombre et poussa une tapisserie pour emprunter l'un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard. Elle grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon et arriva au septième étage en face d'un mur en pierre. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur de pierre et attendit. Une porte en vieux bois apparu alors. Elle entra sans attendre et pour quiconque dans le couloir, le mur de pierre n'était rien d'autre qu'un mur de pierre. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle. Une douce chaleur l'accueillit

Hermione était assise sur le canapé. Elle regardait fixement le portrait de la petite fille qui était pendu au dessus de la cheminée. L'enfant lui souriait en lui faisant des signes de la main. Hermione les ignorait. Elle s'inquiétait. Voilà plus d'une heure que le rendez-vous était passé. Elle s'approcha des rayons remplis de livre et caressa les reliures en essayant de trouver un livre qui lui ferait penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, son regard se reportait immanquablement vers le portrait de la fillette aux joues pâles. Elle retourna finalement s'asseoir devant le feu vif. Tout à coup, le portrait pivota et une masse sombre s'extirpa du passage.

-Oh mon dieu ! murmura Hermione.

Bellatrix Lestrange releva la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Bellatrix Lestrange leva sa baguette négligemment et les portes en fer s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle remonta rapidement l'allée qui menait au château que le Maître avait investi quelques jours plutôt. Le petit chemin était bordé d'arbres haut qui cachaient le ciel gris. Les graviers crissaient sous les pieds pourtant léger de Bellatrix. Quelques feuilles osaient se mettre sur le passage et elle les chassait dans un bruissement de cape.

Elle devina que tout le monde à l'intérieur devait dormir encore et elle se fit la plus discrète possible. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de compagnie pour le moment.

Dans le luxueux hall, elle déposa sa cape émeraude au porte manteau et elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine. Des moldus tournoyaient encore au dessus de la table. Ils étaient morts, et le Maître aimait les regarder tourbillonner pendant les réunions.

Bellatrix s'installa à table, et grignota une pomme, fruit du pêcher, qui se trouvait là.

-_Bellatrix, je vois que tu t'es remise de tes blessures, _déclara une voix sifflante derrière la femme épuisée.

La partisante se leva et s'inclina devant Lord Voldemort.

-Je vous salue Maître, prononça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-_Je sais, je sais. Je me demande où tu étais cette nuit. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Pourtant, j'ai veillé._

-C'est que… j'ai cherché pour mon Maître, un moyen sûr de faire sortir Potter du château.

-_Tu étais à Poudlard ? _

_-_Je n'étais pas à l'intérieur du château ! J'ai cherché un endroit où Dumbledore aurait pu, oublier des sécurités essentielles toute la nuit.

Il plissa ses petits yeux, afin de savoir si Bellatrix lui disait la vérité.

-Mon Maître se méfie de moi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une voix apeurée.

-_Je ne sais pas Bella… après tout, tu as lancé un sort à Dolohov l'autre nuit, lorsque vous poursuiviez le fouineur. _

-Il était sur mon chemin Maître, il a bifurqué au dernier moment ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant violemment. S'il n'avait pas été devant moi j'aurais ramené ce cafard vivant à mon Maître !

-_Allons ! allons ! je le sais bien ! Seulement, la prochaine fois que Dolohov se trouve sur ton chemin Bella… tue-le ! _

_-_Oui mon Maître, murmura-t-elle en se rasseyant calmement.

Elle savait pourquoi elle avait lancé un sort à Dolohov, et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin mais bien parce qu'il avait faillit tuer « le fouineur » et que le Maître l'avait demandé vivant !

Dans le reflet de la table vernie, Bellatrix voyait les moldus tournoyer au dessus de son visage. L'un deux avait la bouche grande ouverte et leurs yeux sortaient presque de leur orbite, regardant fixement un coin de la pièce qui paraissait les terrifier. Bellatrix eut un frisson incontrôlable et elle releva les yeux vers le Mage noir qui se grattait le menton avec sa baguette, preuve qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il agita sa baguette et les moldus tournoyèrent plus vite encore, des gouttelettes de sang se séparèrent du corps de leur propriétaire mais restèrent suspendu dans les airs, à une distance respectable du sol. La mangemort ferma les yeux un bref instant. Après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer elle aurait préféré attendre avant de voir ce spectacle odieux. La journée allait être longue.

{-}

Hermione Granger se dépêcha de descendre dans la salle commune et retrouva Harry et Ron qui tentait de comprendre la potion de l'Elixir éternel. Le devoir était pour le lundi suivant et Ron gémissait déjà, selon lui, cela faisait trois heures qu'ils travaillaient sur son parchemin tout recouvert d'encre noire. Hermione s'installa dans l'un des canapés rouges. Elle saisit la feuille de Ron, consulta rapidement la liste de ses ingrédients et soupira. Ella attrapa la plume d'Harry qu'elle trempa généreusement dans l'encrier et rajouta deux ingrédients essentiels que Ron avait omis d'écrire.

-Le sang de salamandre et de la corne de bicorne en poudre ? C'est tout ce qu'il manquait ? demanda Ron ravit.

-Eh oui ! Si vous aviez suivi vous auriez noté ça dans votre cours mais… comme il semble que je sois la seule à écouter le professeur Rogue… déclara-t-elle la voix haut-perché.

-Merci Hermione ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Je te le jure ! promis Ron.

Harry soupira bruyamment et se leva de sa chaise. Il marmonna une excuse et s'éclipsa de la salle commune.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et se retourna vers le rouquin pour en apprendre un peu plus.

-Il pense à Sirius, lui apprit Ronald.

A ce moment là, le ventre d'Hermione se tordit quelque peu et elle sentit monter en elle un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui était familier. Elle ne se sentait plus très bien et prétexta des devoirs en retard pour remonter dans sa chambre.

Après tout, elle était coupable elle aussi, de la mort de Sirius. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle n'avait prévenu personne. Le silence guidait sa vie depuis quelque temps déjà et elle trouvait cela de moins en moins supportable.

Elle saisit une pièce d'argent qui se trouvait sous son oreiller. Elle réfléchi un instant au fait qu'elle doive ou non, s'en servir. Elle la reposa plusieurs fois sous l'oreiller, se refusant de l'utiliser. Puis, elle serra sa baguette, souleva son oreiller et tapota la pièce en argent. Elle _l'_appelait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les jambes repliées sous les fesses, Hermione Granger lisait _Serpentard, un homme assoiffé…de sang pur. _Elle passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux et ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard douloureux d'Harry. Son parrain avait été tué sous ses yeux, et Harry n'avait rien pu faire contre Bellatrix. Celle-ci s'était enfuie juste après.

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, de la poussière voletait dans la pièce et venait chatouiller les narines d'Hermione. Elle attrapa sa baguette et prononça « Recurvite » d'une voix claire. La pièce était ainsi plus accueillante et surtout on pouvait y respirer plus librement. La jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda précautionneusement entre les planches de bois servant à les bloquer. Autrefois, Sirius avait du en clouer une ou deux.

Elle soupira. Ce malaise ne la quittait pas, et elle ne savait pas comment l'avouer à Bellatrix. Elle s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé et attendit silencieusement. De fins rayons de lune passaient entre les planches et venaient se poser inégalement sur le sol. La nuit était fraiche, et elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se balader à l'extérieur, libre, sans craindre d'être percutée par un sort fatal. Mais depuis qu'elle avait accepté la lourde tâche qu'on lui avait confiée, elle n'osait plus mettre un pied hors de son lit sans sa baguette. Elle comprenait maintenant Maugrey qui ne buvait que dans sa propre fiole.

Elle entendit quelqu'un gratter à la porte, puis frapper dix coups lents. C'était elle. Hermione se précipita et ouvrit la porte afin de laisser passer Bella. Celle-ci paraissait furieuse. Elle attaqua immédiatement.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'éclipser comme ça ! Je ne suis pas dans une colonie de vacances !

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention en m'envoyant ton stupide hibou ! J'avais déjà vu ton message sur la pièce !

-Je m'excuse Bella.

-Tu sais que je pourrais me faire tuer ! ou pire, ils pourraient te retrouver et t'assassiner !

Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Pardonne-moi…

Devant ce petit visage, près à pleurer, Bellatrix se sentit obliger de poser sa main sur la joue de son amie.

-Hermione, je te demande pardon, j'ai eu peur, murmura-t-elle de sa voix grave.

La jeune Gryffondor prit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête.

-Tu es magnifique Bella.

En effet, Bellatrix Lestrange avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon banane, qui laissait échapper quelques mèches noires, sa coiffure était surmontée d'un magnifique chapeau, assorti à sa robe. Celle-ci était en velours pourpre, parsemer de fils argentés qui formait une voie lactée, Hermione pensa bêtement, qu'ainsi vêtue, Bellatrix aurait fait un parfait professeur d'astronomie. Ce qu'Hermione apprécia tout particulièrement, c'était le corset de Bella. Elle avait toujours aimé ses corsets qui donnaient à la jeune femme, des seins plus charnus, plus généreux, plus doux, plus enclins à recevoir des baisers.

-Merci, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? je suppose que c'est important.

Le ventre d'Hermione se contracta, oui c'était important, mais par où commencer.

-Je… je…, balbutia-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais… que tu me rassure à propos… du meurtre de… Sirius…

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'agrandirent d'étonnement et sa cadette pu y lire beaucoup de tristesse.

-Je vais simplement te montrer mon bras Hermione d'accord ? là, tu vois cette cicatrice ? C'est la marque du serment inviolable que Sirius et moi avons fait. Tu vois, on dirait des serpents qui s'enlacent, regarde-les bien Hermione. Ils sont la preuve que je ne te mens pas ! Ils sont la preuve que je suis là… avec toi, pour de vrai ! Tu veux une autre preuve ?

-Non Bella c'est…

-Parce que je peux aussi te filer mes souvenirs ! qu'en dis-tu ? ou alors me faire tuer par Dolohov, oh non attends ! Le Maître ! oui… que dis-tu de ça ? Si Voldounet m'assassinait, ça te soulagerait ? _Tu crois qu'on est dans un jeu ?_ hurla-t-elle.

-Bella arrête… je ne te demandais pas de me prouver que tu n'avais pas assassiné froidement Sirius ! Je sais que ton geste est né d'un accord ! Je le sais ! Je t'ai vu après cette tuerie au Ministère. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier !

La respiration de Bellatrix était difficile, et des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues rosies par le maquillage qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à appliquer.

Hermione attrapa sa compagne par la main.

-Viens, on va se promener, savais-tu que la Cabane Hurlante avait un petit jardin ? Viens je te dis, j'ai lancé les sorts de protection, on ne peut ni nous voir, ni nous entendre.

Sous la pleine lune, Hermione et Bellatrix s'installèrent sur le petit banc de pierre qui surplombait Pré-au-lard. Au loin, on apercevait même les lumières de Poudlard.

La main de Bellatrix était toujours enfermée dans celle d'Hermione. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était agréable. Hermione pris une inspiration et déclara :

-J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui. Et ça m'a fait de la peine parce que… il ne se remet pas de la mort de Sirius… J'avais besoin de toi pour me rassurer quant au fait que nous ne faisons rien de mal… nous ne désobéissons pas à la morale. J'ai tellement envie de dire à Harry que tu n'y es pour rien… que, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as voulu. Il veut te tuer Bella, et si, pendant une bataille il y parvenait… que devrais-je dire ?

-Tu ne diras rien… tu attendras que la fin de la guerre soit finie. Il le faudra bien.

Hermione soupira.

-Quant au reste, je ne suis pas experte en moralité, mais je pense que ce que nous faisons est bien, c'est juste, c'est comme ça qu'on peut venger Sirius. Imagine, Voldemort à un traitre dans ses rangs, et il ne se doute pas que c'est moi…

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers Bella. C'était ce soir. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

-'mione, tu es sure ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et fit courir de nombreux baisers dans le cou de la mangemort qui ferma les yeux à cette douce sensation. Elle attrapa les jambes de la Gryffondor et les plaça autour d'elle. Elles étaient maintenant face à face, les jambes d'Hermione au dessus des cuisses de Bellatrix. Celle-ci décida de prendre les devants. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son amante et les déposa violemment. Sa compagne enserra sa taille et essaya de la rapprocher d'elle. Elles venaient de commencer et déjà elle en voulait plus. La cousine de Sirius laissa échapper un rire rauque et du bout de sa langue, elle demanda la permission aux lèvres d'Hermione pour passer au-delà de leur frontière. La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et Bellatrix fut heureuse de trouver une langue timide.

Bellatrix, après quelques minutes de baisers langoureux, attrapa les fesses de sa partenaire et la fit monter sur ses cuisses. Elle caressa ensuite son dos, laissa ses mains explorer les reins, la colonne, les omoplates sorties, la nuque. Cependant, le tissu la gênait trop, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise portant l'insigne Gryffondor sur le côté gauche.

Hermione attrapa les mains de Bella.

-Pas trop vite.

-Je ne vais pas trop vite 'mione, tu n'en peux déjà plus, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle continua de défaire la chemise blanche et aperçue un soutien gorge crème. Bellatrix abandonna la bouche de son élève, et embrassa fougueusement le contour du soutient gorge. Afin d'être plus à l'aise, Bellatrix allongea Hermione sur le blanc, et se plaça au dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses. Elle dégrafa, d'une main experte le morceau de dentelle qui entourait les seins de la jeune femme et dégagea les bras de celle-ci afin qu'elle puisse être plus libre de ses mouvements. Hermione endurait les baisers audacieux de sa partenaire sur le bout de ses seins, elle haletait quelque peu et essaya d'enlever le corset de la mangemort. Elle n'y arrivait pas, les sensations que lui donnaient Bella étaient déjà trop fortes, et elle n'avait pas encore touché son sexe. Hermione appréhendait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les lacets lorsque Bella décida de palper le ventre de la jeune Gryffondor.

-Bella… s'il te plait, ton… ton corset, gémit Hermione.

Un sourire se dessina encore sur les lèvres de l'aînée et elle se releva lentement, défit tout d'abord les chaussures d'Hermione, lui fit enlever ses chaussettes montantes, toujours aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Puis, elle porta la main sur son corset, et défit très lentement le laçage. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et une fois que le corset fut enlevé, Bella fit tomber sur ses hanches, le haut de sa robe étoilée. Hermione se releva vivement et posa ses lèvres sur les seins plus charnus, plus doux. Ses gestes maladroits firent sourire Bellatrix, mais elle laissa faire sa cadette durant quelques minutes.

Puis, elle la repoussa contre le banc de pierre, et Hermione fut de nouveau allongée sous sa partenaire. Bellatrix se fit plus entreprenante. Elle caressa, tout d'abord l'intérieure des cuisses, partant du genou, elle remonta ensuite vers la culotte en dentelle, tout en offrant des baisers brûlants sur le ventre chaud de sa partenaire. Elle caressa le corps d'Hermione avec ses seins lourds.

Les jambes de celle-ci vinrent soudain emprisonner le buste de Bella. Celle-ci su qu'il était temps.

Elle retira la culotte et la jupe d'Hermione, pour ce faire, Hermione du lever les jambes et Bella en profita pour l'embrasser aux creux des genoux. Elle était enfin nue, offerte, entière, haletante, gémissante.

Bellatrix fit revenir les jambes de sa belle de chaque côté et elle se pencha en avant pour embrasser Hermione, puis, lentement elle descendit et de la langue chercha son petit bout de chair. Hermione poussa des petits cris rauques et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, soulevant son corps pour l'offrir à Bellatrix.

Celle-ci attrapa les bras de la jeune femme et déclara :

-Tu l'as dis toi-même, on ne peut pas nous voir, ni nous entendre !

Puis, elle reparti titiller le bouton de chair gonflé par l'excitation. Bella introduisit ensuite un doigt dans l'antre chaud et humide. Puis, elle en glissa un deuxième surveillant les réactions de la plus jeune. Elle fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, Hermione criait déjà, et les sons rauques qu'elle laissait échapper montaient vers la lune pleine.

Lorsqu'Hermione redescendit sur terre, elle embrassa doucement Bella, passa sa main sur son visage où c'était déposé une fine pellicule de sueur.

-Heureusement qu'on ne pouvait pas t'entendre, se moqua gentiment Bellatrix, sinon les gens auraient pu croire qu'un loup-garou était revenu dans la cabane hurlante.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le ciel était lourd de nuages. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à gronder au dessus de Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, une jeune Gryffondor s'en souciait peu. Hermione Granger marchait tranquillement dans le parc. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas détendue. A vrai dire, elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois où elle avait franchit les portes de la grande salle en se disant que ce jour allait être une belle journée. Elle ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait réellement été insouciante. Sans doute jamais. Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit des plumes rouges fondre vers elle, elle ne fut pas vraiment heureuse. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, regarda le lac gelé et attendit que le Phénix se pose sur son épaule. Il lui restait tout au plus quelque seconde pour profiter de ce moment écourté. Elle voulait faire quelque chose de fou, quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'elle était encore une enfant. Mais elle ne trouva rien. L'oiseau rougeoyant se posa doucement sur son épaule et elle lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

-Tu aurais pu faire un tour de la forêt interdite ! Ca m'aurait laissé un peu plus de temps ! Enfin… ça t'est bien égal, à toi… Il m'attend dans son bureau je présume ?

Fumsek inclina la tête vers Hermione comme pour lui faire comprendre que l'affaire était urgente. Hermione fit volte face et se dirigea vers les portes du château pendant que Fumsek rejoignait les nuages.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle essaya donc une bonne centaine de mots avant de finalement traiter la statue de vieux furoncle. Celle-ci se décala enfin.

Intimidée, Hermione n'osa tout d'abord pas entrer dans le bureau, mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Bella, elle baissa la main, écoutant ce qui se racontait de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ce n'est pas très joli, déclara la voix apaisante de Dumbledore

-Oui je sais mais, ça ne fait pas tellement mal… j'étais là lorsqu'il a reçu la nouvelle. Il ne l'a pas très bien prise.

-De toute évidence ce cher Tom a oublié comment prendre soin d'une dame.

-Il ne l'a jamais su Albus.

-Je me demande ce que fait mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione se décida enfin à cogner contre la lourde porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit seule. Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Des étagères remplies d'objets magiques faisait le tour du bureau. Dans un coin, le choixpeau magique trônait au dessus d'une étagère dorée. Derrière le siège de Dumbledore, Fumsek avait repris sa place.

Les deux yeux bleus de Dumbledore passèrent Hermione au rayon X. Et lui firent signe de s'intéresser à celle qui était déjà assise devant le bureau du directeur.

Bellatrix, les joues couvertes de cicatrices minimes, et de bleus virant déjà au jaune, regarda Hermione avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Hermione eut un haut le cœur et se précipita aux côtés de sa compagne.

-Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-elle en prenant le visage de Bella entre ses mains.

Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'une cicatrice, plus grave s'étendait de l'oreille de Bellatrix jusqu'à sa clavicule. On aurait pu croire, qu'un petit serpent blanc s'était immiscé sous la peau de la jeune femme.

Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-elle en regardant à présent Dumbledore.

Il lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit poliment en approchant la chaise de celle de son amie. Dumbledore allait prendre la parole lorsque Bellatrix le coupa dans son élan.

-Voldemort n'a pas aimé le fait que le collier ne soit pas remis à Dumbledore.

-Le collier que Katie avait entre les mains tout à l'heure ?

-Oui…

-Qui a remis ce collier à Katie ? Elle ne l'a pas fait toute seule ! Elle est incapable de faire du mal !

Dumbledore leva la main pour la faire taire et Hermione mis sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

-Professeur, ce collier vous était destiné ?

-Il semblerait que Voldemort veuille effectivement m'atteindre mortellement, je suppose qu'il y a des espions dans Poudlard, certainement parmi les élèves…

-Vous ne pensez pas que… Rogue pourrait…

-Miss Granger, vous passez trop de temps en compagnie de Monsieur Potter, j'ai une entière confiance en Rogue, je lui confierai ma vie sans aucun problème. Mais cessons de parler de tout cela. J'ai une mission pour vous miss.

Hermione détacha son regard du cou de Bellatrix. Le phénix vint se poser sur l'épaule de la mangemort et une larme dorée vint s'écouler sur la cicatrice de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, l'énorme cicatrice disparue et Hermione fut plus encline à écouter ce qu'avait à dire Albus Dumbledore.

-D'après miss Lestrange, Voldemort à l'intention de partir quelque temps en Bulgarie. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il veut y faire, et j'ai besoin de le devancer. Pour cela, il faut que vous, miss Granger, vous attiriez toute son attention.

-C'est hors de question Albus ! déclara Bella en se levant.

-Bel', assieds-toi, murmura Hermione.

-Hermione, il ne s'agit pas de quelques mangemorts stupides ! il s'agit de Voldemort ! Le plus grand mage noir ! Ce n'est pas quelques expeliarmus qu'il va falloir que tu affrontes ! Ce sont les sorts impardonnables ! De plus, j'ai déjà mené des batailles à côté de lui ! Lorsqu'il est là, tous les mangemorts sont près à le satisfaire, ils deviennent cent fois plus performants !

-J'ai accepté de jouer ce rôle Bellatrix ! déclara froidement Hermione.

-Dumbledore ! s'écria la mangemort, je trouve que vous êtes un peu laxiste en ce qui concerne la sécurité de vos élèves ! Hermione n'a pas besoin de prendre autant de risque ! ce n'est encore qu'une enfant !

-Tais-toi ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! et je crois que je l'ai prouvé ! J'étais là au ministère ! je l'ai vu faire avec Harry ! je me suis battue au ministère ! et j'en suis ressortie vivante !

-Parce que tes amis étaient là ! Dans cette histoire tu es seule ! Je ne peux pas toujours assurer tes arrières ! Albus, Hermione n'est pas une résistante, elle ne fait pas partie de la résistance ! pas encore ! elle… Albus écoutez-moi ! vous ne pouvez pas l'envoyer à la mort comme ça ! hurla-t-elle en posant les mains sur le bureau.

-Du calme mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie ! dit-il posément.

Bellatrix repris place dans le fauteuil doré et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Dumbledore regarda les deux jeunes femmes par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et prit un air grave.

-Miss Granger, êtes vous prête pour cette mission ? demanda-t-il en se concentrant sur la jeune Gryffondor.

-Je suis prête ! Bel', Harry n'avait que douze ans lorsqu'il a affronté Voldemort. Je peux le faire.

Mais Bellatrix n'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était levée, avait passé sa cape noire autour de ses épaules, et sans un mot, elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et quitta le bureau, laissant derrière elle, une Hermione pétrifiée.

-Je pense, que tu devrais essayer de la calmer, murmura doucement Dumbledore.

Sans se faire prier Hermione courut derrière la mangemort. C'était l'heure du dîner, personne ne trainait dans les couloirs. Cependant, Hermione paniqua à l'idée que Bellatrix puisse partir avant même qu'elle se soit expliquée.

Elle l'aperçue aux portes du château.

-Bel' ! Attends-moi ! Mais attends-moi !

Hermione courut encore, alors que la neige montait maintenant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle rattrapa enfin Bellatrix. Lorsqu'elle la fit se retourner, elle pu voir que l'ancienne serpentard avait le visage ravagée par les larmes. Hermione lui caressa la joue, et lui embrassa le front. Bellatrix s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules d'Hermione. Elle avait réfugié sa tête dans le cou de sa cadette et son corps était secoué par de violents sanglots. Elle tomba à genoux dans la neige.

-Mais… enfin Bella… ne te mets pas dans un état pareille. Je t'en prie. Arrête de pleurer.

Hermione aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais elle devait d'abord veiller à ce que personne ne les voit. Elle regarda aux alentours et décida d'emmener Bellatrix vers le lac. Du château, il était difficile d'en voir une certaine partie protégée par les arbres.

Bellatrix se laissa entrainer mais continua de pleurer comme une enfant. Une fois qu'elles furent assises l'une à côté de l'autre, Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Il en demande toujours trop ! Il en a trop demandé à Sirius ! Il en demande trop à Harry ! et maintenant toi.

-Mais il essaie de nous sortir de cette guerre !

-Non Hermione ! Je pense qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Quand as-tu vu Dumbledore se battre contre Voldemort ? hein ? c'est toi qu'il envoie en mission ! il ne se mouille pas trop je trouve.

-Bella, j'ai pris ma décision. Je suis sure d'en ressortir vivante, et tu sais pourquoi ?... Parce que tu seras là.

-Non ! Ne me demande pas de surveiller tes arrières sans arrêts ! tu as pris ta décision sans savoir si moi je serais là ! Imagine que Voldemort m'envoie en mission avec d'autre mangemort ? Comment feras-tu ?

Le ventre d'Hermione se contracta, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cette possibilité.

-Voilà ce qu'il faut faire Hermione ! Je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore t'invite à cette réunion ! Avant d'accepter une mission il faut étudier toutes les possibilités ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je réfléchis pendant des jours entiers ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est la peur qui m'empêche de donner une réponse directe ?

Bellatrix s'était levée à présent. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, et son maquillage avait coulé. Hermione la rejoignit, attrapa sa main et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amante.

-Danse avec moi s'il te plait, chuchota Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Ron a bousillé mon premier bal de sorciers. Et je dansais avec un garçon célèbre. J'aimerai danser avec une femme que j'aime. S'il te plait, danse avec moi.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit apparaitre des patins à glaces à leurs pieds et elle emmena Bellatrix danser sur l'eau gelée du lac.

Pour les élèves de Poudlard qui auraient regardé par la fenêtre, ils auraient seulement pu y voir deux silhouettes faire du patin sur le lac du château.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Harry Potter tenait entre ses mains un vieux parchemin miteux. Il le parcourait rapidement des yeux, mais de toute évidence, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il était inquiet. Voilà deux jours que Dumbledore avait quitté le château et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. De plus, cela faisait deux jours que Ron avait embrassé Lavande devant toute la salle commune et qu'Hermione en était retournée. Elle n'adressait plus la parole à Ron, et Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie se comportait comme ça. Harry lui, était tiraillé entre les deux. Cependant, Ron passant énormément de temps avec Lavande, Harry restait le plus souvent avec Hermione. Malheureusement, ce soir, il ne la trouvait pas et il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler. Il avait demandé à une fille d'aller voir dans sa chambre, elle n'y était pas. Il avait été voir dans la salle de bain des préfets, elle n'y était pas, il avait vérifié à la bibliothèque, et c'était même introduit dans la réserve, au cas ou. Elle n'était nulle part. Il couru voir dans la grande salle, mais celle-ci ne comportait aucun Gryffondor. Il était passé plusieurs fois par la salle commune mais rien. C'est alors qu'il avait eu l'idée de regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur. Mais là encore, il y avait beaucoup à faire, car il fallait détailler chacun des prénoms inscrits sur la carte.

Ron l'avait à présent rejoins et ils scrutaient tous les deux le parchemin. Soudain, Ron la repéra.

-Harry ! J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry regarda au bout du doigt de Ron. Hermione était au second étage et empruntait l'escalier menant au premier. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent hors de la salle commune et coururent retrouver leur amie. Harry remarqua grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, qu'elle prenait la sortie du château.

Ils la suivirent rapidement. Harry ralenti soudain en voyant où Hermione se dirigeait. Immédiatement il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et recouvrit Ron avant de le rejoindre en dessous.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Regarde ! Elle se dirige vers le Saule Cogneur !

-Mais, l'entrée est condamnée non ?

-J'ai pas été vérifié figure toi.

Lorsqu'ils la virent disparaitre, ils se regardèrent, mais n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et se précipitèrent eux aussi dans le passage qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Ils firent le parcours en silence, toujours sous la cape. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cabane, ils virent Hermione, dos à eux. Elle avait revêtu une cape de voyage, et portait sur le côté un sac en bandoulière. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux. Saisit sa baguette et s'apprêta à transplaner. Harry, sans aucun bruit, attrapa Ron par le bras et saisit Hermione par le sac, au moment ou elle transplanait. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans un bois. Harry lâcha le sac d'Hermione et fit signe à Ron de se taire.

Quand Hermione avait-elle appris à transplaner ? Que faisait-elle durant ses sorties ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé aux garçons ? Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry, mais pour l'instant, il se contenta de suivre sa meilleure amie à travers les bois, en compagnie de Ron qui semblait terrorisé.

L'air était glacial. Il n'avait pas encore neigé ici, et le vent giflait se visage de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait savoir exactement où elle allait. C'était ce soir qu'elle allait foutre le bordel chez Voldy. Elle aimait cette idée, mais était paniquée à l'idée que les choses tournent mal. Elle sentait son ventre se contracter à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle tremblait et transpirait. Elle s'arrêta un instant, vérifia que sa capuche était bien en place, et continua sa marche silencieuse. Elle avait l'impression désagréable de se précipiter vers le bûcher. Qui était cette sorcière qui s'était fait prendre quatorze fois afin de se faire emmener sur un bûcher pour faire semblant de se tordre de douleur alors qu'elle avait préalablement jetée un sort sur le feu, qui ne lui procurait, en fait, que de légers chatouillis ? Hermione ne s'en souvenait plus, d'ailleurs elle s'empêcha de penser à cette histoire idiote. Elle arriva enfin vers le muret dont on lui avait parlé.

Elle sortit une pièce de sa poche et frotta quelques chiffres dessus.

Dans le manoir, Bellatrix ressentit quelque chose de chaud dans son décolleté. Elle prit son médaillon et vit qu'Hermione avait bougé des chiffres sur la pièce de monnaie.

Hermione se hissa sur le muret et regarda la façade du manoir. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Soudain, elle repéra l'endroit où se trouvait Bellatrix. Une pièce s'éclaira et s'éteignit trois fois dans la bâtisse. Hermione pointa sa baguette à l'opposé, pour ne pas blesser la mangemort, vers les balançoires pour enfants qui étaient en train de se couvrir de rouille.

Elle visa une fenêtre avec sa baguette.

-Confringo.

La fenêtre fut propulsée à l'intérieur de la pièce et une partie de la façade s'écroula.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Cette voix. Elle la reconnaissait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle tomba du muret dans un violent sursaut. Comment pouvait-il être ici.

Elle se retourna, Harry et Ron la regardait comme si elle était folle.

-Qu'est ce que…

Un hurlement leur glaça le sang. Aigu, fort, terrifiant.

-Hermione ? Où on est là ? demanda Ron.

-Comment vous m'avez suivit ? Retournez à Poudlard ! Je nous en supplie les garçons ! il ne faut pas que vous mourriez ! Je… partez !

-Hermione ! On est où ? répéta Ron d'une voix blanche.

-Ron, je t'en prie tais-toi ! Il ne faut pas que…

Des mangemorts sortaient du manoir. Il y en avait une vingtaine.

-ON EST OU ? hurla Harry.

-Chez Voldemort, murmura Hermione.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et alors qu'une déflagration retentissait à côté d'eux ils se mirent à courir. Ils lançaient tous les trois des sorts, sans regarder où ils atterrissaient. Hermione lança un doloris qui toucha apparemment un mangemort.

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Harry avait rangé sa cape d'invisibilité. Maintenant qu'ils étaient repérés, il ne servait à rien de la garder à la main. Hermione savait où il fallait qu'elle se dirige. Elle ne devait pas transplaner tout de suite, il fallait qu'elle soit sûr que Voldemort soit sur ses traces.

Ses pieds trébuchaient sur des troncs d'arbres renversés. A chaque fois, Ron et Harry la relevait et la pressait de continuer à courir. D'un seul coup elle s'arrêta et fit volte face. Un avada kedavra frôla son oreille et elle répondit par un Difendo. Il ne restait plus que cinq mangemorts. Il fallait qu'elle en touche un autre et Voldemort viendrait. Dans le noir, elle repéra Fenrir Greyback. Il courait plus vite que les autres, et en quelques enjambées il serait bientôt sur eux. Elle se concentra et lança un stupéfix qui atteignit Greyback en pleine poitrine.

Fière d'elle, elle se retourna et rejoignit Harry et Ron. Elle attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira vers la droite. Ron les suivit sans peine.

_-Je vais vous attraper, qui que vous soyez… _

Voldemort était là. Quelque part, sa voix remplissait toute la forêt. Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre de peur. Elle courut encore plus rapidement.

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta net de courir. Bellatrix Lestrange était devant eux. Enfin il allait pouvoir se venger. Il tendit sa baguette devant lui.

Les yeux de la mangemort s'agrandirent de stupeur. Hermione se plaça rapidement entre elle et Harry.

-Non Harry ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! supplia Hermione.

-Tu es de son côté ? hurla-t-il.

-Hermione tu fais quoi ? s'écria Ron d'une voix aigue.

-Harry je t'en prie écoute moi ! Ecoute-moi ! Bellatrix est de notre côté !

-Hermione ! Ne dis rien ! ordonna Bella.

-La ferme ! hurla Harry à Hermione.

-Mais arrêtez-vous ! cria Ron.

-Harry! supplia Hermione en pleurant. Je t'en supplie écoute moi! Nous sommes tous du même côté ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardon de ne rien t'avoir dit ! Harry ! Harry !

Bellatrix sentait les mangemorts approchés. Elle saisit Hermione par les épaules et la poussa contre ses deux amis.

-Transplane ! Pauvre idiote ! hurla Bellatrix.

Hermione s'assura qu'elle était en contact physique avec les garçons et transplana rapidement dans la Cabane hurlante.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois par terre. Hermione était secouée par des sanglots, tout était fini… leur amitié venait de prendre fin. Et la vie d'Hermione allait bientôt suivre la même voie. Harry se releva, furieux, dégouté, le souffle court. Hermione était une mangemort. Hermione était une mangemort. Hermione Granger était comme Pettigrow, elle les avait trahis.

Ron s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce et ne disait plus rien. Il avait le teint blafard et n'allait pas tarder à vomir.

Hermione, le visage enfouit dans ses bras, hoquetait violemment. Elle était écœurante, et dire qu'Harry passait des journées entière avec elle, à lui remonter le moral pour rien. Elle les avait trahis, elle avait trahi Sirius. Il leva sa baguette. Il voulait la tuer, la faire souffrir.

-Endo…

Deux cracs successifs se firent entendre. L'un fit apparaitre une masse noire au milieu de la pièce, là où se trouvait Hermione. Le deuxième fit disparaitre Hermione et Bellatrix Lestrange trop rapidement pour qu'Harry puisse faire quelque chose.

A quelques kilomètres de là. Hermione et Bellatrix réapparurent au milieu d'une chambre vide.

-Noon ! Harry ! Ron ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je t'en prie ! hurla Hermione.

-'Mione !

-Laisse-moi leur expliquer ! Bella ! Je t'en prie ! Je suis leur amie, laisse-moi leur expliquer.

Hermione sanglotait, hurlait, se débattait. Elle était terrorisée.

-Hermione écoute-moi ! Ecoute-moi ! SILENCIO !

Hermione sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa gorge, et elle fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot de plus.

-'Mione écoute ! Je dois rejoindre Voldemort, je te promets d'être très rapide d'accord ? Toi tu m'attends là ! Promets-moi !

Hermione hocha la tête pour prouver qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle promettait.

Bellatrix disparue en la laissant seule.

Hermione resta là. A même le sol sentant la terre se coller à ses joues. Elle sursauta. De la terre dans une chambre ? Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle y était venu il y avait maintenant deux ou trois ans. C'était là que Sirius se cachait avec Buck.

Un crac sonore retentit à côté d'elle. Bellatrix était de retour.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment Harry et Ron ont-ils réussit à te suivre ?

-Je ne sais pas, sanglota Hermione.

-Bien… écoute, Voldemort te cherche de partout, il a repoussé son voyage à demain soir. Tous les mangemorts, y compris moi, sommes en train de te chercher. Tu comprends ? Ca veut dire que tu as réussi ta mission.

-Harry et Ron ne me pardonneront pas ! Ils me prennent pour une mangemort ! Bellatrix, je vais devoir fuir à travers le pays. Tout Poudlard va savoir que j'ai trahi… oh mon dieu… je vais…

Avant d'avoir pu finir, Hermione régurgita son déjeuner sur la terre humide.

-Calme-toi ! On va attendre que Dumbledore rentre. D'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Bon tu as besoin de prendre un bain.

Bellatrix donna un coup sec sur le mur de pierre à l'aide de sa baguette. Celui-ci se creusa rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, une baignoire en pierre noire était apparue à la place de la paroi.

-Aguamenticalor, dit Bellatrix.

Un filet d'eau chaude sortit de sa baguette pour plonger dans la baignoire. Bella se retourna vers Hermione et l'aida à enlever ses vêtements. Pendant qu'Hermione entrait doucement dans le bain, Bellatrix alla tapoter de sa baguette, le mur en face du lit. Une cheminée apparu et elle fit apparaitre un grand feu qui réchauffa toute la pièce. Ensuite, elle s'accroupit et fit quelques moulinets avec sa baguette. D'abord en touchant la terre, puis en l'élevant au-dessus de ta tête.

Un hibou de terre se forma alors et elle le laissa gagner la sortie. Il allait prévenir Dumbledore et tout allait s'arranger.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Bellatrix l'aida à sortir du bain et la sécha rapidement. Puis, elle la coucha sur le lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elles se mirent face à face et Bellatrix caressa les cheveux de la petite Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'endorme.

Dumbledore allait-il laisser Harry et Ron croire qu'Hermione était une traitre ? Allait-il la délaisser ? Comme il l'avait fait avec Sirius. Bellatrix, pour la première fois de sa vie, pria pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Un petit mot à chacun.

Djianara Je ne saurais dire si Hermione est du côté de l'ombre ou de la lumière. Je crois qu'elle est dans l'ombre de la lumière.^^

Calistha Layenna Oh oui... elles sont amoureuses. Merci pour tes reviews. C'est très gentil. ^^

Aurelie Malfoy Merci pour tes reviews à toi aussi, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût! A votre goût à tous! ^^

Bonne nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Albus Dumbledore arriva le lendemain matin devant l'entrée de la cachette de Bellatrix et Hermione. Il se souvenait de ce sentier rocheux qu'il avait emprunté des années auparavant afin de venir voir Sirius. Il lui apportait des plats préparés par des elfes de maison et quelque fois, il lui tenait compagnie jusqu'au soir. Mais aujourd'hui, Dumbledore ne venait pas pour Sirius, mais pour sa cousine qui l'accueillit d'ailleurs assez froidement.

Celle-ci pointa un doigt accusateur sur le vieil homme et cracha froidement :

-Je vous l'avais dit Albus ! Mais vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête de vieux fou !

-Oui miss, c'est une remarque qu'on me fait souvent, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais reçue de quelqu'un ayant passé des années à Azkaban.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche offusquée. Il venait de toucher un point très sensible, et pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle devait le frapper ou non. Jugeant que ce n'était manifestement pas la bonne attitude à adopter, elle se contenta de tourner les talons et d'aller réveiller doucement Hermione.

Celle-ci s'assit dans le lit, encore ensommeillée. Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir pourquoi elle sentait un vide dans sa poitrine, et lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore, tout lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Elle se releva et tenta en vain de se démêler les cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts.

Bellatrix regarda tendrement sa cadette et lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à la table, où une tasse de chocolat fumant l'attendait. Hermione l'y rejoignit et bu une gorgée du breuvage. Alors que Dumbledore se mettait à parler, elle attrapa la main de Bellatrix sous la table. Elle avait, plus que jamais besoin de réconfort, de pouvoir s'accrocher à quelqu'un. Bellatrix caressa de son pouce le dos de la main de la Gryffondor.

Hermione gardait ses yeux fixés sur sa tasse. Elle comprenait bien sur ce que disait le directeur, mais elle avait honte de s'être fait piéger par ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais surtout, elle pensait que jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient, et que par conséquent, Poudlard la prendrait pour une mangemort. Elle entendait déjà les ricanements et les regards apeurés de ses camarades. Elle soupira et se perdit un instant dans ses pensés. Ce fut la voix de Bella qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

-Oui mais s'ils ont déjà rependu la nouvelle dans l'école ?

-Je ne pense pas. Si ça avait été le cas, Minerva m'aurait déjà prévenu.

-Mais ils ne me feront plus confiance professeur, murmura Hermione la voix rauque de chagrin. Et l'amitié est, à Poudlard, ce qui est le plus important. Sans amitié, Harry n'aurait pas pu… vaincre Voldemort la première année, Ron ne m'aurait pas sauvé du troll la première année, nous n'aurions pas… pu faire face à Ombrage l'an passé, et… et sans amitié, la plupart d'entre nous serions morts au ministère. Je… je ne suis pas sur de vouloir retourner à Poudlard en fait professeur.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas une mangemort ! C'est ça que tu oublies. Il suffit que tu l'expliques à Harry et Ron. Ils comprendront.

-Non je ne pense pas ! Ils m'ont vu avec toi ! Pour Harry, tu es celle qui a tué son parrain, pour Ron, tu es la mangemort qui a torturé les parents de Neville. Tu n'es rien d'autre que le bras droit de Voldemort. Et par conséquent, je suis du côté de l'obscure. Peut-être que moi aussi, je devrais entrer chez les mangemorts.

-Ca suffit ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe chez les mangemorts… tu imagines ça !

-Bellatrix a raison, miss. Quant à l'amitié, la confiance, je suis de votre avis.

-Hermione, tu pourrais leur expliquer ce que tu fais…

-Non, ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux, si on partage un secret… on le rend plus vulnérable ! Voilà pourquoi Voldemort garde ses plans secrets jusqu'au bout ! Voilà pourquoi il est devenu maitre dans l'art de manipuler les gens, et surtout ses partisans.

Dumbledore se leva, passa sa cape sur ses épaules et termina rapidement sa tasse de thé. Sa barbe argentée fut éclairée par un rayon de soleil soudain, et il sourit aux deux jeunes femmes.

-Revenez à Poudlard ce soir miss. Tout sera arrangé. Miss Lestrange, pouvez-vous m'accompagné dehors un instant.

Bellatrix lâcha la main d'Hermione, attrapa sa robe pour se lever sans s'emmêler les pieds dans celle-ci et rejoignit le directeur à la sortie.

A l'extérieur, le vieil homme dévoila son plan à Bellatrix lui demandant de le garder secret jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoi un signe qui permettrait à Hermione de rentrer.

-Albus, elle ne voudra jamais que vous fassiez cela.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vous demande de garder le secret. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Bellatrix.

Puis, dans un bruit sec, il disparu, laissant Bellatrix seule, le visage grave, les lèvres serrées. Elle retourna à l'intérieur. Hermione s'était recouchée sur le lit, en position fœtale.

Bellatrix se colla contre elle, passa une main à la pliure des genoux d'Hermione et son autre bras sous son cou.

Hermione l'aimait… Elle aimait la douce beauté de Bellatrix. Elle avait les paupières tombantes qui lui donnaient toujours un air moqueur, sarcastique. Elle avait des lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle n'hésitait jamais à étendre en un sourire ou à aborder une moue boudeuse pour arriver à ses fins. Sa mâchoire était parfaitement bien dessinée et lui accordait les trais d'une guerrière déterminée. Hermione aimait aussi les bras de Bellatrix, fins, doux, pâles, souples. Si on ne connaissait pas bien Bella, on ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était une femme généreuse, tendre, et bienveillante. Hermione adorait passer la main dans les cheveux bouclés de Bellatrix. Ses boucles étaient superbes, glissant gracieusement autour de son joli visage.

La Gryffondor se retourna face à Bella et posa ses mains contre son ventre. Elle aimait tout chez elle. Cette femme la rendait folle. Hermione posa son front dans son cou et éclata en sanglots.

{-}

A Poudlard, Dumbledore marchait de long en large dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas le choix après tout. Encore une fois, l'amitié avait poussé Harry à se faire du souci pour Hermione. Le directeur appréciait cette qualité chez le jeune homme, mais aujourd'hui, elle le mettait dans une situation délicate. Dumbledore n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il allait faire, mais il le devait.

Il s'arrêta, regarda un des tableaux en face de lui, et lança :

-Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-On dirait que non !

-Severus va bientôt arriver, je dois être sur de ma décision, murmura-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'illégale, quelque chose de grave…

Quelqu'un frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Dumbledore réveilla Fumsek et ouvrit la fenêtre en lui disant où il devait se rendre. Puis, il leva la main et la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus Rogue pénétra dans le bureau laissant sa cape voler derrière lui. A sa suite, Ron et Harry entrèrent d'un pas vif.

-Ah ! Messieurs Weasley et Potter. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous féliciter pour le Match. L'arrêt des buts était remarquable.

Ron gonfla sa poitrine, fier. Mais Harry s'avança doucement vers le bureau, se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Professeur, nous avons… quelque chose à vous dire, au sujet de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus tourna rapidement la tête vers les deux garçons. Ils venaient de prononcer le mot qu'il ne fallait pas, et ses petits yeux se mirent à briller de colère.

-Severus, pouvez-vous, je vous prie ramener monsieur Weasley à son cours de Metamorphose ?

Rogue eut un rictus de dégoût mais hocha néanmoins la tête avant de quitter le bureau, Ron sur ses talons. Une fois qu'ils furent sortit Dumbledore fit signe au Gryffondor de s'asseoir.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je pense qu'Hermione est une mangemort ! je… je l'ai vu chez Voldemort, et elle était avec Bellatrix. Je… je crois qu'elle nous a trahi professeur. Elle a trahi… ses amis…

-Tu te fais de fausses idées, est ce que miss Granger a-t-elle déjà été infidèle au cours de ces six années ?

-Non jamais… mais… Je sais ce qu'elle a fait et je ne comprends pas ! Je sais qu'elle était chez Voldemort. Je l'ai vu professeur, Ron et moi l'avons vu.

-Est ce que vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un d'autre?

-Non mais le plus grave, c'est qu'Hermione n'est plus à Poudlard! Elle a été emmenée par Bellatrix!

-Je vois.

Dumbledore leva les mains devant lui, et alors que dans le creux de la falaise, Hermione s'effondrait dans les bras de Bella en apprenant ce que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire, le vieil homme attrapa d'un geste souple sa baguette magique la pointa sur Harry et murmura dans un soupire.

-Oubliette…

Quelques étages en dessous, Rogue visa le dos de Ron avec sa baguette et déclara :

-Oubliette.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Hermione Granger rangea les sacs de course dans le coffre et alla s'installer à côté de sa mère, à l'avant de la voiture. La jeune fille colla son front contre la vitre et regarda le paysage changer. Elle était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de Noël. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à remettre les choses au clair dans sa tête, se retrouver en famille, loin de la magie, de Poudlard, de Dumbledore, à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis le soir où il avait supprimé les souvenirs d'Harry.

Hermione se posait maintenant un tas de questions, mais celle qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit était celle-ci : De quel côté se trouvaient Dumbledore et Bellatrix ? Hermione ne savait plus si elle aidait le mal ou le bien. Elle avait l'impression que Dumbledore se servait d'elle, et qui sait, peut-être était-il de mèche avec Voldemort. Bellatrix avait pour mission de séduire une Sang-de-Bourbe, et Dumbledore de lui donner des missions facilitant celles de Voldemort.

Harry et Ron avaient trouvé que leur amie avait changé de comportement envers eux mais ils mettaient ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

La mère d'Hermione engagea la voiture dans l'allée menant au garage. Alors qu'elles sortaient les courses du coffre. Elle laissa sa mère la devancer.

-Hermione ! Appela soudain la voix de Jane Granger.

-Maman ?

Hermione lâcha les sacs en papier qu'elle tenait dans les bras et se précipita aux côtés de sa mère. Bellatrix était assise sur le perron. Vêtue de noir, les cheveux lissés et ramenés en une longue tresse descendant sur le côté. Elle se leva à l'approche des Granger et se tordit nerveusement les mains. La jeune Gryffondor passa devant sa mère et fronça les sourcils face à la mangemort.

-Euh, maman, je te présente Bella. Une amie.

-Oh, je vois, vous êtes étudiante à Poudlard ? demanda Jane.

-Non, elle l'était il y a quelque temps. Mais plus maintenant.

-Je suis enchantée Bella, rentrez avec nous voyons, je vous en prie.

-Merci madame.

Hermione attrapa le poignet de l'ancienne Serpentard et la tira vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-elle.

-Voldy est en vacances !

-Moi aussi ! alors si tu viens de la part de Dumbledore, tu peux lui dire de ma part qu'il peut aller se fai…

-Mais non, je pensais qu'on aurait pu… se voir… ça fait longtemps que…

-Bella ? Vous vous joignez à nous pour le dîner j'espère ? convia la mère d'Hermione.

Bellatrix regarda Hermione pour savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'elle réponde. Celle-ci hésita un instant, puis se tourna elle-même vers sa génitrice pour répondre.

-Maman, Bella pourrait-elle passer les vacances avec nous ? Elle est venue à ma demande pour me donner quelques cours supplémentaires.

-Oh, bien sur je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Si supporter la Tante Berthe durant Noël ne vous dérange pas trop, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Noël ?

Hermione et Jane tournèrent vivement la tête vers la mangemort.

-On… on va chercher le reste des courses.

Bellatrix la suivit à l'extérieur et l'aida à ramener les quelques sacs restant.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Hermione lui présenta son père et lui fit visiter la maison. Elles s'installèrent dans la chambre de la Lionne.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Parce que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-J'en ai parlé avec Albus et…

-Oh, je vois, vous parlez de beaucoup de chose avec « Albus » mais je suis la dernière informée. Comme toujours. S'énerva la plus jeune en faisant les cent pas.

-Hermione ? Enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes !

-Oui, tu es au courant des choses avant moi ! JE combats Voldemort mais personne ne pense à m'avertir des choses importantes ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous faites tous les deux mais apparemment vous le faites sans moi !

-Hermione, s'il te plait ! Arrête ! On se fait du souci pour toi.

-Vraiment ? je ne pense pas être le facteur que vous prenez le plus en compte dans cette histoire !

-Quoi ?

-Bellatrix, lorsque Dumbledore et toi avez décidé qu'il fallait que Ron et Harry subissent le sortilège oubliette, où étais-je ? Lorsque vous avez décidé de savoir si je me sentais bien ou pas, où étais-je ? Quand vous avez décidé que Sirius devait mourir ! Où étais-je ? s'écria Hermione.

Bella, assise sur le lit de la jeune femme foudroya Hermione du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa cadette et cela la rendait folle.

-Vous êtes menteurs, cachotiers, vous murmurez dans les couloirs de Poudlard au nez et à la barbe des membres de l'ordre, personne n'est au courant en ce qui concerne le fait que tu sois de notre côté ! D'ailleurs l'es-tu vraiment ? Hein ? Es-tu vraiment du côté de l'Ordre ? Ne serais-tu pas en fait un espion ? Toi et Dumbledore ne faites que me mener par le bout du nez ! Que dira Voldemort lorsqu'il apprendra que tu as couché avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

La mangemort se leva au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à la frapper et saisit son poignet en plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Le sol trembla et les genoux de la jeune élève se dérobèrent en même temps que sa compagne.

_-Bellatrix, Bellatrix ! Viens ! Par ici Bellatrix !_

_Hermione tomba à côté de Sirius Black. Il paraissait nerveux et attendait quelqu'un. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des pierres noires s'élevaient au dessus d'elle formant de hauts murs. Au fond de la pièce, une immense cheminée répandait une douce chaleur. Elle reconnu la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Hermione se releva et se mit face à Sirius. Celui-ci écarta les bras et elle se précipita vers lui afin de l'étreindre. Malheureusement elle le traversa et trébucha. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait derrière son dos et pu voir Bellatrix serrer le parrain d'Harry dans ses bras. _

_La mangemort était sale, les cheveux en désordre et elle portait sa cape munie d'une capuche noire. _

_-Sirius, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé aussi tard ? _

_-Où étais-tu ? _

_-Avec Hermione, elle m'a dit que le père de Ron s'était fait attaquer ! _

_-Comment va-t-il ? J'en ai aussi entendu parler ! Mais, je suis obligé de rester enfermé ici ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! _

_-Je ne sais pas encore comment il va ! Je te promets de te le dire dès que je sais quelque chose ! Mais tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça à tout bout de champ ! Tu ne peux pas Sirius ! Sermonna Bella. _

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Voldy commence à avoir des soupçons sur moi ! Je ne peux pas me permettre ça ! Tu sais ce qui se passera sinon ! Pas vrai ! _

_-Bien sur que je le sais ! Mais… attendre ici toute la journée, seul, sans air frais et sans nouvelle est abominable ! Je ne peux plus tenir longtemps comme ça ! _

_Sirius tournait en rond dans la cuisine, il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et fermait étroitement les yeux. Puis, tout à coup, il se calma et s'installa sur le banc._

_-Comment va Hermione ? demanda Sirius en faisant apparaitre une assiette remplie de côte de porc. _

_-Elle est forte ! C'est une sacrée sorcière ! murmura Bellatrix en s'installant face à son cousin. _

_-Oui, je sais, elle est très douée ! Mais… tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ? _

_Bellatrix étira sa bouche en un sourire timide, elle posa calmement ses mains sur la table et détourna les yeux._

_-Si elle n'était pas si jeune, je dois avouer que… je l'aurais déjà mise sous mes couvertures ! _

_-Ah, je te reconnais bien là, mais… Bella, n'aurais-tu pas un mari ?_

_Bellatrix leva des yeux sombres vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. _

_-Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas ! _

_-Nous y voilà ! Donc tu es tombée amoureuse d'Hermione !_

_Hermione regarda sa compagne et vit qu'elle était paniquée à l'idée que Sirius ait raison. Elle luttait intérieurement mais peinait à cacher ses émotions._

_-On dirait que oui. Chuchota-t-elle enfin. _

_Sirius éclata de rire. Ce rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à un rire. _

_-Bella, l'amour dans cette guerre est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux tu ne crois pas ? _

_-Non, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux ! C'est pourquoi je dois m'interdire de l'aimer ! Lily et James pensaient aussi que c'était l'amour leur allié le plus fort… Regarde où ça les a mené !_

_Hermione sentit son corps tiré en arrière et elle se retrouva dans une pièce froide. Le sol était fait de dalles et chacune d'elle avait un serpent gravé en son centre. Un hurlement de douleur retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir Voldemort au dessus de Bellatrix. Il appuyait sa baguette sur la joue de Bellatrix._

_-Allons allons Bella, je suis sur que tu me caches quelque chose ! Dis moi tout !_

_Hermione vit avec effroi, un sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres de son amante. _

_-Je ne cache rien à mon maître. Je suis sa plus fidèle arme. Je suis sa partisante la plus fervente !_

_-Je ne te crois pas Bella._

_Il fit un moulinet rapide avec son bras et le petit corps de Bellatrix fut projeté contre un mur. _

_-Maître ! Pitié ! Pitié ! hurla Bellatrix en se protégeant le visage. Il sautilla vers elle et avec son air enjoué et pervers, il lui donna un coup de baguette entre les omoplates en marmonnant une incantation magique d'une voix suraigüe._

_Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. Elle souffrait atrocement. Et ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. _

_-Je vous en priie ! Mon maître ! _

_Bellatrix pleurait maintenant. Elle s'était recroquevillée. Voldemort se tapota le menton avec le bout de sa baguette._

_Hermione pleurait elle aussi, elle essaya de s'approcher de la mangemort mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. _

_Voldemort se retourna face à Bellatrix et se baissa vers elle. _

_-Bellatrix, montons ! _

_-Non, pitié, non ! _

_Il leva sa baguette et le corps de Bellatrix se souleva doucement au dessus du sol. Hermione les suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se souvenir se passait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait détruit l'une des façades de ce château._

_Bellatrix suppliait Voldemort._

_Au détour d'un couloir, Voldemort, Bellatrix et Hermione pénétrèrent dans une vaste chambre. _

_-Maître, s'il vous plait, tenta Bellatrix. _

_Au lieu de l'écouter, il envoya son corps sur le lit qui occupait le milieu de la pièce. Immédiatement, des liens vinrent emprisonner les bras et les pieds de Bellatrix. D'un autre coup de baguette, Voldemort lui enleva ses vêtements. _

_Hermione se précipita auprès de son amante. Mais, encore une fois, elle ne pouvait rien faire. _

_-Doloris !_

_-Noooon ! _

_La gryffondor se tourna vers le Seigneur des ténèbres et su pourquoi on l'appelait ainsi. Il souriait et ses yeux rouges pétillaient de bonheur. _

_Il se plaça au-dessus de Bellatrix et lui mordit l'épaule._

_Bellatrix hurla encore de douleur._

_Hermione vit le décor se dissoudre autour d'elle et se reconstituer. Elle était de nouveau dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec grands fracas. Bellatrix entra dans la pièce en pleurant. _

_-Non Sirius ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas ! Je refuse ! _

_Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme était vêtue d'une cape de voyage, et sa capuche était rabattue sur sa tête. Néanmoins, cela ne cachait pas les nombreuses coupures et morsures qu'elle avait au visage. _

_-TU N'AS PLUS LE CHOIX ! TU NE PEUX PLUS REFUSER BELLATRIX !_

_Bellatrix se réfugia au fond de la petite pièce afin d'être le plus loin possible de Sirius. _

_-Sirius ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Je n'en n'aurais jamais la force ! _

_-Bella regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! La prochaine fois ça sera pire ! _

_Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en pleurant à chaudes larmes._

_-Bella, prends ma main._

_-Non Sirius, je t'en supplie ! Sirius ! _

_-Bellatrix, je te demande de prendre ma main ! Il faut parfois un sacrifice pour sauver plus d'un être. _

_Elle attrapa à contre cœur le poignet de Sirius et celui-ci lui demanda de répéter après lui :_

_-Moi, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, fais ce serrement inviolable afin de jurer que Sirius Black sera tué de ma main devant les yeux de nombreux mangemorts afin de protéger Hermione Granger et moi-même. _

_Bellatrix répéta la phrase en sanglotant. _

_Hermione fut projetée dans une nouvelle pièce. Des sorts fusaient de partout. Elle reconnu bien vite la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle savait que dans quelques secondes Sirius allait mourir dans cette pièce. Au travers de cette arcade. _

_Elle aperçu Bellatrix se battant avec Sirius. Mais ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'était que Sirius, tout à coup, avait cessé de se battre. Ses bras étaient ballants le long de ses flancs. Bellatrix le regarda un long moment avant de crier le sort le plus impardonnable._

Hermione atterrit sur son lit en pleurant. Elle se replia sur elle-même. Les mains devant le visage, tentant de réprimer ses sanglots. Bellatrix, les yeux grands ouverts, ne saisissait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda tout d'abord Hermione gémir, puis, comprenant soudain, elle se rapprocha d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Hermione, calme toi tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas que tu sois du côté du mal. Je m'excuse, s'écria Hermione comme si elle devait dire cela très vite avant que quelqu'un ne la tue.

-Ne parlons plus de ça s'il te plait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Bellatrix s'installa à la table des Granger avec une anxiété nouvelle au creux de l'estomac. Ses paupières tombantes lui donnaient parfois un air hautain qu'elle savait parfaitement maîtriser. Mais ce soir, elle essayait de maîtriser la panique qui tentait de la submerger. Dîner avec des mangemorts n'avait rien de raffiner, d'autant plus qu'il y avait souvent un moldu qui tournoyait au dessus de la table. Ici, les moldus étaient autour de la table et ils la terrifiaient.

Les parents d'Hermione se montraient cependant très gentils avec la jeune femme, mais ils paraissaient un peu effrayer par la cicatrice que Bellatrix ne pouvait dissimuler dans son cou.

-Alors, Bella, dans quelle maison de Poudlard vous trouviez-vous ? demanda le père d'Hermione.

Bellatrix jeta un regard paniqué à son amie mais celle-ci était de dos et elle remuait les pommes de terre.

-Euh… je… Serpentard, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête honteuse.

-Oh, merveilleux ! s'écria Andrew Granger.

Bellatrix releva la tête étonnée.

-Les Serpentards sont connus pour leur malice, c'est cela Hermione ? demanda Jane.

-Oui maman, Bella est très intelligente, elle est un mélange de Serdaigle et de Serpentard, enfin à mes yeux.

-Hermione semble avoir une haute estime de vous.

-Il semblerait oui, repris Bellatrix.

Elle trouvait étonnant qu'Hermione ait pu vanter les qualités de la maison Serpentard. C'est ce qui était fabuleux chez elle, elle savait faire la part des choses. Ainsi, même si elle n'aimait pas les gens qui peuplaient serpentard, elle appréciait tout de même leurs qualités.

-Et, que faites-vous comme métier ? interrogea Jane.

-Bella rend service au ministère en démasquant les mangemorts, répondit Hermione avant que son amie ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Ah, ce doit être un métier passionnant, mais un peu dangereux non ?

-Il faut juste faire très attention où on met les pieds, sinon, on peut avoir de drôle de surprises.

Le reste du repas se passa sans trop d'embarra. A la fin, elle aida Jane à débarrasser la table pendant qu'Hermione et son père installait un film dans le salon.

Bella entassa les assiettes dans l'évier et laissa la place à Jane.

-Oh, quelle corvée, j'ai supplié Andrew d'acheter un lave-vaisselle mais, il a toujours refusé. Il faut dire que l'argent ne coule pas à flot en ce moment.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, demanda Bella en sortant sa baguette.

D'un coup sec, la vaisselle étincela et alla se ranger dans les placards. Jane ouvrit la bouche étonnée.

-Si j'avais des pouvoirs la vie serait plus simple je crois.

-Ne croyez pas ça.

Elles rejoignirent leur place dans le salon. Bella à côté d'Hermione et Jane à côté de son mari. Chacun des couples avait son canapé.

-Bella, tu peux éteindre la lumière s'il te plait, demanda Hermione.

C'était la première fois que Bellatrix regardait un film moldu, elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient assez doués pour pallier à leurs difficultés. Par exemple d'énormes engins les emmenaient loin dans le ciel pour les déposer dans un autre pays.

Il faisait plutôt froid d'après Hermione. Celle-ci avait donc posé une couverture qui la recouvrait, elle ainsi que les genoux de Bellatrix. Lors du second film, la Gryffondor avait posé la tête sur les jambes de Bellatrix.

La main d'Hermione se glissa tout d'abord sur les genoux de la brune, puis, peu après, elle souleva discrètement la robe de la sorcière et malgré les tentatives de la mangemort pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, elle arriva entre les cuisses de celle-ci.

-Hermione, non. Murmura Bellatrix.

-Allons-nous coucher.

Hermione se leva, embrassa ses parents et monta dans sa chambre, suivit de près par Bella.

Aussitôt dans la petite pièce, l'aînée poussa Hermione sur son lit. Celle-ci l'attira contre elle et le bassin de Bellatrix prit place entre ses jambes. Leur bouche s'entrechoquèrent, leurs mains cherchaient à enlever les vêtements de l'autre.

-Attends ! Attends ! supplia Hermione en se relevant un peu.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte de sa chambre, le verrou se tourna et Bellatrix, elle, lança un sortilège d'insonorisation.

-Bella… je…j'aimerai te faire découvrir quelque chose.

D'un coup de rein, Hermione fit basculer sa compagne en dessous d'elle.

-Non, 'mione, je ne veux pas de ça. S'il te plait !

-Laisse toi faire.

Bellatrix ramena ses bras contre elle. Elle était plus que jamais tendue. Hermione déboutonna calmement la robe de son amante et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle voyait. Elle s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui longeait son cou et sur ses seins qu'elle aimait tant.

Bella ferma les yeux et un soupire de plaisir monta de sa gorge.

Hermione fit quitter tous ses vêtements à la petite brune et se dépêcha d'enlever les siens. D'autres gémissements sortirent de la gorge de Bellatrix.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Bella n'avait jamais connu la douceur dans l'acte sexuel. Rodolphus ne l'avait jamais bien traité durant leurs ébats, et sa première fois avait été douloureuse outre mesure. Il n'y avait aucune caresse, aucun soupire léger. Ce n'était que râles, sang, griffures violentes, crie et larmes. Quant au maître, il jouissait dans la douleur, alors on ne pouvait penser qu'il s'attarderait à caresser, lécher, embrasser un corps même si du sang aussi pur que celui de Bellatrix coulait dedans. Bellatrix n'avait jamais connu l'orgasme, elle savait que cela existait, elle savait les provoquer chez les autres, par exemple, chez ses partenaires féminines au château, elle avait appris bien vite à les torturer à sa manière. Les mener près de l'orgasme sans jamais le leur donner avant qu'elle ne l'ait décidé.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur monter en elle et lui couper l'utilisation de ses jambes, elle ne compris pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle regarda Hermione en lui demandant d'arrêter. La sueur formait une fine pellicule sur son front.

-Hermione stop, je…

Tout à coup, le corps de Bellatrix se contracta, et elle sentit son vagin se dilater et se resserrer autour des doigts d'Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri qu'elle étouffa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Hermione termina avec légèreté, caresses, doux baisers, petits massages…

Bellatrix s'endormit longtemps après, entre les bras d'Hermione. Les larmes aux yeux et un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il neigea durant trois jours entiers. Le jour de Noël, Bellatrix s'éclipsa durant quelques heures. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait trois petits paquets. Elle alla les déposer au pied du sapin et s'attarda devant la cheminée.

_Des lumières apparurent dans le fond du couloir. Bellatrix rampa derrière une statue afin de se mettre à l'abri d'éventuels ennemis. Elle s'empêcha de sangloter trop fort, et serra ses genoux dans ses mains afin de contrôler ses tremblements violents. Des douleurs dans le bas ventre faillirent la faire vomir. Elle se mordit le poignet pour étouffer un cri. _

_-Que faites-vous ici miss ? demanda une voix douce._

_Bellatrix releva les yeux et rencontra deux iris bleus. Le professeur Dumbledore était, de loin le professeur qu'elle préférait. Elle ravala ses larmes et déclara d'une voix très calme. Peut-être un peu trop calme._

_-Professeur, je sors de l'entrainement de potion._

_-Allons miss, il est minuit et ce n'est pas du tout la direction de votre salle commune. _

_Elle cru soudainement que son ventre allait se déchirer. Elle poussa un petit cri et attrapa le bras de Dumbledore._

_-Professeur, je crois que j'ai un problème, sanglota-t-elle._

_-Je crois aussi miss._

_Elle éclata en pleurs, et agrippa la robe de sorcier du professeur de métamorphose._

_Celui-ci, qui était d'habitude tellement calme, semblait déstabilisé par les larmes et gémissements de sa meilleure élève. _

_De son côté elle ne supportait plus la douleur et voulait qu'on l'aide. Elle fut surprise lorsque Dumbledore la souleva et la porta dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son cou, et alors que Dumbledore remontait le long couloir, il comprit ce qui se passait. Sa main fut tout à coup couverte d'un liquide chaud et poisseux. Bellatrix hurla de douleur. _

_Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie en courant presque. Il appela Pompom et déposa la jeune élève sur le lit le plus proche._

_Bellatrix savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle allait devoir pousser, le plus fort possible, elle était déjà à bout de force mais il fallait qu'elle expulse cette chose morte de son ventre. _

_Dumbledore lui tenait la main lorsque le petit être sortit enfin. Pomfresh l'enveloppa dans une couverture et s'éloigna rapidement du lit. _

_Bella hurlait, pleurait, insultait. C'est à cet instant là qu'une lueur disparue dans ses yeux. Dumbledore caressa doucement les cheveux de Bellatrix pendant que Pomfresh s'occupait de l'hémorragie provoquée par le fœtus._

_Au dehors, des flocons venaient se déposer sur la neige déjà haute. Dumbledore demanda à madame Pomfresh de garder le silence en ce qui concernait cette nuit. Quant à Bellatrix, il décida de l'interroger immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire revivre ces évènements à un autre moment. _

_Elle répondit à toutes les questions. Rodolphus lui avait fait ça. Oui elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, non elle n'avait prévenu personne. Non Rodolphus n'avait pas été doucement avec elle et oui il savait que c'était sa première fois. Le bébé ? Il était facile à dissimuler sous les robes de sorcières. Elle promit de réussir ses ASPICs à la fin de l'année. _

_Lorsque Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie ce 24 décembre, il ne se doutait pas encore que cet évènement allait précipiter Bellatrix dans les forces du mal. _

-Vous avez l'air songeuse Bella, déclara doucement la voix de Jane.

La jeune femme sourit avec lenteur.

-Je pense que ça va être un beau Noël.

Jane hocha la tête.

-Votre famille est loin d'ici ?

-Disons que, dans ma famille on ne fête pas Noël, ce n'est pas une fête pour nous.

-Vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange !

-Oui, je passais Noël à Poudlard lorsque j'étais élève. Je sais que vous ne connaissez pas cette école, je veux dire, vous êtes des moldus, mais… même pour les sorciers, Noël a quelque chose de magique là-bas. J'ai passé mes plus beaux réveillons au château.

-Racontez-moi un peu.

-Eh bien… le matin de Noël, lorsqu'on descend dans la salle commune, on trouve un grand sapin qui a été décoré par les elfes de maison. Sous ce sapin, il y a des tas de friandises. De toutes les couleurs, des chocogrenouilles neigeuse, des surprises de Bertie Crochu. Et puis, ensuite, dans les couloirs les armures vous chantent des cantiques, tous plus beau les uns que les autres. A l'intérieur même des tableaux, les habitants ont pris soin de décorer leurs fenêtres, leur porte. Mais le plus magnifique, c'est quand on pénètre dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique laisse tomber des flocons de neige qui n'arrivent jamais jusqu'à nous, les cheminées tournent à plein régime, si ben qu'il ne fait jamais froid. Au fond, près des professeurs, l'énorme sapin monte chatouiller de ses épines, les nuages plus gonflés que jamais. Et lorsque la nourriture apparait sur les tables, des cris de joie, de surprise montent de toute part.

-Ca m'a l'air effectivement magique.

Bellatrix la gratifia d'un joli sourire, puis, apercevant Hermione à l'entrée du salon, elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je m'excuse pour cette absence! J'ai eu quelques soucis! Je vous mets un chapitre pour vous faire attendre avant de vous en donner un splendide je l'espère! _

_Merci à tous pour vos gentilles review!_

Chapitre 9

Depuis son retour à Poudlard, Hermione passait beaucoup plus de temps avec ses amis. Pendant les vacances, Bella lui avait fait comprendre qu'après tout, il était bien normal qu'Harry et Ron veuillent tuer une dangereuse mangemorte. Hermione n'était pas bête, elle aurait pu le comprendre seule, mais Bellatrix avait le don de lui faire entrer les choses dans la tête bien plus rapidement que quiconque.

La Grande Salle était remplie tôt ce matin-là. Chacun arborait la couleur de l'équipe qu'il soutenait. Jaune ou rouge. Le match de Quiddich des Poufsouffle contre les Gryffondor avait été avancé à la fin janvier et tous les élèves attendaient cet évènement avec impatience. Hermione s'installa à côté d'Harry et en face de Ron et sa prothèse. Ron dévorait ses œufs et son bacon, il essayait du moins, car il lui était difficile de faire des mouvements trop brusque à cause de Lavande, Harry lui, buvait tranquillement son jus de citrouille, quant à Hermione, elle grignotait sa tartine couverte de chocolat fondu en lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Elle releva soudain les yeux, tirée de sa lecture par le bruit de succion que faisait Lavande en embrassant Ron. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Un peu, figure toi que j'ai l'impression qu'un déboucheur d'égout est à côté de moi ! répliqua Hermione, acide.

-'Mione, on y va ? proposa Harry afin de couper court à la dispute.

-Non, laisse Harry, elle est juste jalouse parce qu'elle ne trouvera jamais personne pour l'embrasser, elle est tellement ennuyeuse ! Qui voudrait coucher avec une encyclopédie ? lança Lavande un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre de tout le monde.

Hermione avait la main à quelque centimètre de sa baguette, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Une partie des Gryffondor attendait de voir ce qui se passerait, Seamus avait la bouche ouverte, sa cuillère à mi chemin entre son assiette et ses lèvres. Harry, déjà debout était comme figé, attendant que la bombe éclate, même Luna, qui avait exceptionnellement rejoins la table, plissait les yeux, incertaine de ce qui était en train de se passer. Quant à Ron, il avait arrêté de mâcher, un bout de bacon lui sortait de la bouche et il essayait de calmer sa respiration.

Hermione laissa apparaitre un sourire démoniaque sur son visage et se leva doucement. Lavande paraissait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire et attendait sa sentence.

-Ma _chère_ Lavande, murmura Hermione d'un ton doucereux, en ce moment « Ron-Ron » est apparemment sur orbite, et il semblerait qu'il pourrait coucher avec un troll ! Bon, là il a plutôt choisi une bouche d'égout, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il paraît qu'un sort existe pour résorber la mauvaise haleine, sinon, mes parents sont dentistes, ils pourraient surement t'aider ! Quant à moi, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi, et malgré ce que tu veux faire croire, n'oublie pas que Ron est mon meilleur ami, et que d'après ce qu'il raconte, je prends beaucoup plus mon pied que vous deux ! Sur ce, bonne journée !

Elle fit quelques pas, puis se retourna et jeta un : _pétasse _! bien sonore pour conclure toute discussion.

La table de Gryffondor applaudit, Harry éclata de rire et suivit Hermione en étant fière de l'avoir comme amie pendant que Lavande frappait du poing sur la table.

-Ron-Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui répondre ! Mais… mais… mais fais quelque chose ! Dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai !

Harry et Hermione laissèrent le roux se débrouiller avec son monstre et ils se séparèrent en riant, lui pour aller se préparer sur le terrain, et elle pour monter dans les gradins.

-Alors comme ça, tu prends ton pied ?

Hermione s'arrêta, glacée. Elle pivota sur elle-même et scruta la pénombre régnant sous les poutres et les bâches de couleur rouge et jaune. Elle la vit soudain, adossée à une bâche.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Elle l'emmena à un endroit ou personne ne pouvait les voir, dissimulées derrière un pan de bâche, Hermione se mit face à elle.

-Tu prends ton pied ?

-Bella ! siffla Hermione d'un ton sévère.

-Dumbledore veut nous voir.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas vu Dumbledore et elle se portait très bien comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la mission et d'Harry et Ron et elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Elle soupira et jeta un regard aux élèves qui affluaient maintenant pour rejoindre les gradins.

-Il va falloir attendre maintenant ! maugréa-t-elle.

-Tu vas pouvoir me dire comment tu prends ton pied, murmura Bella en embrassant le lobe d'oreille de la jeune fille.

-Bel' j'te jure des fois, on dirait une vraie adolescente !

-Vraiment ? chuchota-t-elle en déposant négligemment une main sur un sein blanc.

Hermione bascula la tête en arrière.

-On va dans mon dortoir ! proposa-t-elle.

Fière de l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez la jeune femme, Bella retira sa main, s'écarta et enroula une cape d'invisibilité autour d'elle.

-Désolée ma belle, aujourd'hui, tu ne prendras pas ton pied ! Ricana-t-elle enfin.

Frustrée, Hermione sortit de sa cachette et remonta rageusement le parc afin de rejoindre le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-ci les attendait, devant une fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait l'air inquiet. Ses longs doigts fins étaient croisés dans son dos et le bout de son chapeau penchait un peu sur le côté. Il se retourna vers les deux femmes et leur fit un pâle sourire. Il se dirigea derrière son bureau et leur fit signe de s'assoir. Il se racla la gorge et s'installa à son tour.

-J'ai une autre mission à vous confier. Mais, pour celle-là il va vous falloir du temps, et je ne sais pas si vous en aurez assez.

-Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Voldemort ne prévoie rien! Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de réunion. Il ne m'a confié aucune mission ! Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs !

-Je sais bien, mais j'ai un pressentiment. Et j'ai aussi des informations que vous n'avez pas !

-Eh bien, donnez-les nous ! C'est incroyable ! On dirait parfois qu'on ne fait pas parti du même camp ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si secret Albus ! Il faudrait au contraire nous donner plus d'éléments afin qu'on ne se fasse pas tuer.

-Bellatrix, je vous donne les éléments qu'il vous faut ! Je n'ai aucun secret ! Vous saurez absolument tout en temps voulu. Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance ! C'est probablement la plus dangereuse, et la plus difficile des missions que je vais vous confier.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Mais avant que Dumbledore ait pu dire quelque chose un patronus de chat passa par la fenêtre et se posa sur le bureau dictatorial.

-Il y a eu un accident sur le stade de Quidditch !

_Review_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Hermione faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. Les flammes projetaient des ombres sur son visage, le rendant encore plus tendu et grave. Cormac avait envoyé un cognard dans la tête d'Harry, mais même si Hermione était inquiète pour lui, elle l'était encore plus au sujet de la mission que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dévoiler. Elle jeta un œil bien noir à Bellatrix, avachie dans le canapé rouge et vert. Elle avait une mine boudeuse mais ne semblait pas du tout perturbée, ce qui agaçait profondément jeune fille qui continuait sa marche frénétique. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle soupira et déclara :

-Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiet !

-Harry va bien ! C'est toi qui me l'as dit !

-Je ne te parle pas d'Harry ! Je te parle de la mission ! A ton avis Dumbledore veut quoi ? Tu penses qu'il va m'envoyer directement chez les mangemorts ?

-Ca n'est pas impossible, je te prendrais avec moi dans ma chambre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Plaisanta Bellatrix. Puis, devant le visage déconfit d'Hermione elle ajouta : « c'est une blague ».

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait une mission productive que de m'envoyer là-bas…

-Ca serait productif pour notre vie sexuelle, marmonna Bella.

-Je te demande pardon ? s'interrompit Hermione.

-Non rien, continue, soupira-t-elle.

-…peut-être qu'il veut qu'on avoue tout à Harry et Ron, il pense peut-être que c'est le bon moment non ? Tu ne penses pas ? Ou alors il a quelque chose de très gros à nous avouer. Mais vraiment un gros truc, du genre… je n'sais pas… un gros truc quoi. Ou bien c'est une horrible nouvelle et…

-Ce que je peux avoir envie de toi quand tu parles comme ça… souffla Bellatrix en fermant les yeux.

Hermione lui fit une grimace et s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de la mangemort.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas sexy du tout, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à haute voix, ça m'aide ! Je me parle à moi-même des fois.

-Sans blague ? Ironisa sa compagne.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ce soir ? Tu es… agaçante !

Un sourire s'afficha soudain sur les lèvres rouges de Bella, et Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Ce sourire démoniaque, elle le connaissait bien.

-Je suis contente que tu prennes ton pied avec moi ma chère.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Tu as retenu autre chose ou pas ? Je commence à en avoir assez Bella.

-Non, je suis sincère. Tu ne t'ennuies pas avec moi et j'aime plutôt ça.

-Je ne pourrais jamais m'ennuyer, tu es… attentive, douce, aimante… déclara Hermione en rougissant.

Bellatrix essaya de cacher sa joie en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Gamine. Elle ferma encore les yeux et profita de la chaleur du feu.

-Dumbledore se fait attendre, bougonna-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui peut lui prendre autant de temps ! Il est deux heures du matin ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Du calme, lui répondit Bella, tu sais bien qu'il a beaucoup de choses à faire. Minerva doit sans doute être avec lui dans son bureau pour trouver une punition à ton idiot d'amoureux transit.

-Tu penses qu'ils en ont encore pour longtemps ?

Un claquement sur les carreaux les fit sursauter. Fumseck. Hermione se dépêcha de lui ouvrir. Le phénix lui tendit nonchalamment la patte et s'envola majestueusement une fois qu'elle eut détaché le morceau de parchemin qu'il leur confiait.

_Mesdemoiselles,_

_J'ai un petit contretemps, le ministre est venu m'informer de certaines dispositions que le ministère allait mettre en place. Je vous donne donc congé._

_Bonne nuit._

_Dumbledore._

-Vieux babouin ! lança Bellatrix en se levant. Elle attrapa sa cape de velours noire et la passa sur ses épaules.

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda Hermione surprise. Elle s'attendait à passer la nuit dans ses bras.

-Oui, il le faut, Voldemort s'est peut-être déjà aperçu de ma disparition !

-Il t'aurait appelé, non ? supposa la jeune femme en pointant du menton, la marque sur le bras de Bella.

-Je pense oui. Il n'est peut-être pas là. Je peux le devancer.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et passa sa tête à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande, puis, elle rentra et s'enroula de sa cape d'invisibilité, elle laissa un espace pour qu'Hermione vienne avec elle.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'au portail, chuchota Hermione une fois qu'elles furent dans le couloir.

La cape d'invisibilité les obligeait à se coller l'une à l'autre et à avancer en cadence pour ne pas se faire repérer. Dans les couloirs éclairés uniquement par les rayons de lune, elles avaient l'impression que le frottement de leurs vêtements contre leur peau était atrocement bruyant, et le claquement des talons de la mangemort, même s'il était étouffé, raisonnait contre les parois de pierres froides. Tout à coup, sur leur droite, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un éclat de rire leur glaça le sang. A quelques centimètres, Severus Rogue, à moitié ivre s'essuyait la bouche maladroitement. Il marmonnait des paroles insensées concernant Dumbledore. Bellatrix fit reculer Hermione contre le mur. Elles se dissimulèrent derrière une statue. Hermione respirait fort, et ses yeux paniqués roulaient dans leur orbite, regardant Bellatrix, puis Rogue. Ce dernier sembla percevoir quelque chose et il s'arrêta de parler, reprenant soudain une constance.

Bellatrix, plaça Hermione devant elle et plaqua une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Qui est là ? interrogea Severus.

La mangemort pria pour qu'il n'utilise pas un sort qui les priverait de la cape d'invisibilité, ou qui révèlerait leur présence. Le mangemort sembla réfléchir un instant, regardant sa baguette. Il fallait agir vite. Bellatrix lâcha Hermione, attrapa sa baguette et fit un geste sec en direction du bout du couloir. Une porte claqua attirant l'attention de Severus qui accourut vers le bruit.

Bellatrix saisit la main d'Hermione et elle l'emmena à l'opposé du maître des potions. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre et la jeune lionne cru s'évanouir mille fois avant d'atteindre les portes du château.

Elles se stoppèrent en voyant la silhouette d'un chat. Elles se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité qui était tombée durant leur course.

-C'est miss Teigne, murmura la mangemort, soulagée que ce ne soit pas Minerva.

Elle lui lança un sort, faisant déguerpir le félin. Puis, elles s'engagèrent dans le parc. Vers le lac où elles pourraient quitter la cape qui les gênait. Le coude d'Hermione cognait dans les côtes de Bella et en retour, l'épaule de celle-ci frottait désagréablement la joue de sa cadette. Pour ajouter un peu de difficulté, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse couche de neige. A la lisière de la forêt, Bella ôtât la cape et se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Bella, avance encore ! prévint Hermione pâle comme la mort.

-Détends-toi Hermy ! On n'a rien !

-On n'aurait pu se faire tuer ! _Tu_ aurais pu te faire tuer ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle ! Arrête de rire ! On dirait Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'écria-t-elle apeurée.

Elle n'aimait pas la lueur de folie qui transparaissait dans les yeux noirs de son amante. Assise sur le bord du lac gelé, elle sanglotait presque. Brusquement Bellatrix s'agenouilla vers elle, prit sa tête entre ses mains et heurta ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, Hermione gémit. Grognant, l'ainée entreprit de la déshabiller.

-Arrête, il fait trop froid ! On est sur la neige.

Bellatrix s'arrêta brusquement, pointa sa baguette vers l'eau et marmonna une formule magique. Elle jeta ensuite sa baguette sur le côté, leva Hermione sauvagement et la poussa dans l'eau. A reculons, la griffondor y pénétra sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passait. L'eau était chaude, fumante au contact de la glace qui les entourait. Bellatrix savait rendre les choses agréables pendant l'amour. Mais ce soir-là, Hermione ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle était presque brutale, suppliante.

-Bella, va doucement, tu me fais peur.

Tout à coup, elle prit Hermione contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentait la poitrine de l'ancienne serpentard se soulever irrégulièrement. Des larmes tombèrent sur les cheveux d'Hermione qui la repoussa prudemment.

-Ne pleure pas, souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de Bellatrix en lui caressant le bas du dos.

Cette dernière appuya son front à la pliure de l'épaule d'Hermione et un son de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner 'mione. Je ne veux plus subir ça. Je veux me cacher ici indéfiniment. J'ai une peur qui s'agrippe à mon ventre, constamment… Je veux me dévoiler au monde entier comme étant une alliée de Dumbledore, confessa Bella.

Hermione se recula, et attrapa de la main droite le médaillon que lui avait offert Bellatrix pour Noël. Il était en or blanc, un serpent le refermait et ondulait calmement autour, enserrant ainsi le secret des deux femmes. Le beau médaillon renfermait une photo d'elles deux s'embrassant tendrement. Seule la jeune griffondor pouvait l'ouvrir.

-Oublie ça, demanda Hermione en déposant un baiser au sommet de l'épaule de Bellatrix. Elle lui attrapa la main et la fit sortir de l'eau. Elles se rhabillèrent, Bella un peu honteuse, mais sa compagne la rassura en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Bella, je vais tout faire pour que ce cauchemar cesse.

Hermione en fit la promesse, ne sachant pas que bientôt leur vie allait basculer.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Joyeux Noël à tous. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait, car j'hésite à la poursuivre. Je la terminerai c'est certains mais, je ne sais pas encore où. Bises.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

Un lonnnnnng chapitre en ligne. Je suis plutôt contente de celui-ci. Dites moi s'il vous plait ou non.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

Une vague de froid s'était abattu sur l'Angleterre et dans les couloirs de Poudlard, des courants d'air gelés traversaient n'épargnant personne. Heureusement, les elfes de maison étaient toujours là pour raviver les feux de cheminée.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron et Harry étaient confortablement installés dans un coin de la salle, lorsqu'Hermione arriva avec des livres pleins les bras, les couvertures de cuir semblaient usées du siècle dernier et certaines avaient été rongées par on ne sait quel animal. Le rouquin se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, espérant passer inaperçu. Il fit un signe de tête discret en direction de la jeune fille afin qu'Harry la regarde. Titubant entre les autres élèves, elle manqua de piétiner un premier année qui jouait tranquillement aux échecs, version sorcier. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers eux, elle lâcha la totalité des ouvrages sur la table, obligeant Harry à pousser son manuel de potion qu'il ne quittait plus.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que... _ça_? demanda Ron inquiet.

-Des livres! répondit-t-elle.

-Je vois bien merci ! Mais pourquoi faire?

-Vous n'avez pas envie de découvrir qui est le prince de sang mêlé?

-Non! dirent les deux garçons d'une seule voix.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

-Oh, vous préféreriez sans doute faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de rechercher qui est le prince de Sang-Mêlé?

-Sans aucun doute, poursuivit Ron en détachant ses mots. Il attrapa un patacitrouille et le fourra dans sa bouche avec un sourire provocateur.

-Tant mieux! s'exclama Hermione tout sourire, parce que ces livres sont, en fait, ceux que j'ai pris à la bibliothèque pour que nous révisions!

Ron ouvrit la bouche, furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, son patacitrouille gisant au milieu de ses dents. Harry, lui, esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant qu'elle les avait bien eus. Immédiatement Ron protesta avec de grands gestes.

-Non! Hermione, on est au mois de février! Alors je suis désolé, mais... on ne va pas commencer à réviser pour nos examens maintenant! En plus, Harry te dépasse dans au moins une matière, alors nous n'avons pas besoin de... se plonger dans ces bouquins que tu trouves si... _distrayant_.

-Si Harry me dépasse en potion c'est uniquement grâce aux annotations du prince! Mais, même si je suis d'accord qu'il obtient de meilleures notes que moi en potion, ce n'est pas ton cas Ronald.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te dépasser, tu es beaucoup trop intelligente! Tenta le Gryffondor.

-Sache que de toute façon, je ne t'aiderai pas pendant les examens, tu devras te débrouiller seul devant ta copie. Tu as entendu ce que le professeur McGonagall à dit! Cette année, les examens sont presque plus difficiles que ceux donnés pour les ASPICs.

Ron soupira bruyamment.

-Elle a dit ça pour faire peur aux névrosés comme toi 'mione ! Et puis de tout façon, Harry et moi avons un entrainement de Quidditch... alors tu sais...on va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour les révisions, d'ailleurs, là, il faut qu'on y aille...

Hermione plissa ses petits yeux et les regarda partir, certaine qu'ils n'avaient aucun entrainement de prévu pour ce matin. Après un rapide balayage du regard de la salle commune, elle sut qu'elle ne réviserait pas aujourd'hui. Elle remit les livres dans ses bras et monta les déposer dans sa chambre avant de partir en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Chaudron pleins de bulles, lança Hermione à la gargouille qui s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte en chêne. Une voix l'invita à entrer.

-Bonjour professeur, dit-elle en entrant.

-Bonjour Hermione, tu es matinale à ce que je vois.

-Oui, je devais vous parler de quelque chose.

-Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Dumbledore la regardait attentivement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et lui fit un sourire l'encourageant à parler.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, je pense que... Bella à besoin d'aide. Je veux dire, de votre aide pour pouvoir révéler son vrai visage. Elle ne veut plus de cette double identité, je crois qu'elle est perdue, et moi aussi.

Elle fit une pause, attendant que le vieil homme lui réponde quelque chose qui achèverait son calvaire. Au lieu de ça il lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-C'est très dur pour elle, sans doute encore plus dur que ça ne l'était pour Sirius, cette histoire est en train de la rendre folle, elle est épuisée mentalement, elle culpabilise pour la mort de son cousin, elle s'inquiète constamment. Elle est toujours obligée d'utiliser l'occlumencie, même lorsqu'elle dort, au cas où Voldemort fouillerait dans ses pensées! De ce fait, elle n'a pas le repos qu'elle devrait avoir, il faut qu'elle ait une manière d'extérioriser tout ça, mais... elle n'en a pas, il n'y a aucune solution. Tout cela c'est pour nous protéger, vous, moi, Harry et Ron. Elle a été une aide précieuse mais elle a besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de fort. Cependant je doute que quelque chose soit assez fort pour la sauver alors... je crois que ça serait bien si... enfin, elle a besoin de quitter les rangs de Voldemort.

Un long silence accueillit sa requête. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, incertain.

-Miss Granger, je pense que vous êtes brillante, et vous venez exactement d'évoquer les raisons pour lesquelles Bellatrix ne peut pas abandonner son poste.

-Mais... essaya Hermione.

Le professeur leva les mains pour la faire patienter.

-Bellatrix fait tout ça pour protéger et avertir notre camp, nous avons besoin d'elle. C'est une alliée pour nous. Il faut mieux que cela reste ainsi. Elle est une aide précieuse comme tu l'as dit, et il faut qu'elle le reste, sinon qui va bien pouvoir nous apporter des informations aussi importantes concernant les actes de Lord Voldemort? Lucius? Crabbe? Nous savons tous les deux que malheureusement, elle est la seule à pouvoir jouer aussi longtemps dans les deux camps. Bellatrix a une grande force mentale, et malgré ce qu'elle croit, elle n'est encore pas au bout de ces capacités. Le réconfort, elle le trouve avec vous miss. Allons, allons, murmura-t-il alors que la jeune femme fronçait les yeux, vous êtes bien plus que deux partenaires, vous veillez l'une sur l'autre avec un pouvoir déconcertant. Voldemort ne découvrira pas la couverture de Bella parce que celle-ci est basée sur l'amour, il la croit incapable d'aimer et avant de vous connaitre miss, c'est exactement ce qu'elle était. Un corps vide de tout amour, vous lui avez vite appris que la souffrance n'était pas le seul moyen d'exister. Je l'ai même vu sourire franchement l'autre jour. Tout ira bien je crois, pour vous deux. Il faut que vous fassiez attention à ne pas trop prêter attention à ses peurs. Veillez plutôt à ses blessures.

-Je peux vous poser une question monsieur?

-Bien sur, ce serait dommage de laisser un doute à ton esprit.

-Vous pensez que Voldemort va vaincre ?

-Je ne peux affirmer avec certitude qui va gagner cette bataille. Ce que je sais c'est que de notre côté, il y aura toujours un espoir. Mais, je crois que c'est l'heure pour miss Lestrange de nous rejoindre.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Des flammes vertes en jaillirent enveloppant une silhouette féminine. Bellatrix attrapa la main d'Albus afin de descendre sur le tapi et le remercia rapidement. Puis elle fit un petit signe de tête à Hermione et déclara de but en blanc:

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, le maître ne va pas tarder à s'apercevoir de mon absence.

-Nous ferons au plus vite alors; asseyez-vous.

Elles obéirent en se regardant l'air tendu.

-Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Harry m'aide à réunir certains... souvenirs concernant tous Tom Jedusor. Je sens que nous allons bientôt percer un secret, et lorsque ce sera fait, il va se passer des évènements auxquels vous ne pourrez vous préparer.

-Et qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous Albus ? demanda Bellatrix en se penchant en avant, laissant pendre son médaillon d'émeraude qui se balançait entre son ventre et le bureau du directeur.

-Rien.

Les deux femmes se regardaient étonnées.

-R…rien, professeur ?

-Oui. Lorsque la guerre ouverte sera déclarée, et lorsque le ministère prendra conscience qu'il faut faire des choix, je vous demande de ne rien tenter le jour où tout éclatera. J'ai de nombreuses raison de penser que tout se passera à Poudlard mais je vous demande, de ne rien tenter pour empêcher les évènements de suivre leur cours.

-Mais enfin, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Il s'agit de votre survie, à toutes les deux. Harry a encore besoin de vous miss Granger, et Voldemort ne pourra se séparer de son bras droit. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous devriez toutes les deux retourner à vos occupations.

-Albus, je ne comprends pas bien, vous avez dit que ça serait notre mission la plus difficile.

-Oui, vous verrez que ne rien tenter alors que certain de vos amis tomberont certainement, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut refermée la porte et Bellatrix disparue dans la cheminée, le vieil homme se tourna vers son phénix et lui caressa la tête avec tendresse.

-Le moment va venir Fumseck.

_-On dirait qu'elle avait raison, grogna Sirius Black en faisant les cent pas devant la pensine incrustée de pierres précieuses. _

_-On dirait bien que oui Sirius, mais… comment ? _

_-Sa marque devenait plus foncée chaque jour, plus brûlante à chaque minute ! Elle l'a dit !_

_-Nous allons vivre des heures bien sombres j'en ai peur. _

_-J'ai une question Dumbledore ? Lorsque je me suis entretenu avec vous avant de partir sur le dos de Buck, vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit ? _

_-Oui, que je devais faire confiance à Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté lorsqu'elle vous a donné tous les renseignements concernant Voldemort ? _

_-Je n'avais que votre parole Sirius. Et la parole de celui qui a cru que Pettigrow était son ami et qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban à côté de la cellule de Bellatrix Lestrange c'est un peu mince lorsqu'on est un vieillard qui veut absolument préserver Harry Potter. Je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à Bellatrix avant d'être absolument sur qu'elle soit de notre côté. _

_-Maintenant vous n'avez plus de doute ! Il est revenu, et elle vous l'avait dit, répéta l'animagus._

_Dumbledore soupira. _

_-Elle est digne de confiance je crois. Elle l'a prouvé en me prévenant pour Maugrey, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai su qu'il fallait que je regarde dans la malle. C'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai su qu'il était de retour. _

_Sirius secoua la tête. _

_-A quoi cela sert-il maintenant ? Nous n'avons rien contre lui ! Il y aura des morts ! Beaucoup de morts et c'est de votre faute ! _

_-Je ne tiens pas la baguette de Voldemort, et Bellatrix peut être une alliée efficace. Après tout, elle a rejoins ses rangs hier soir et… elle a rejoins les nôtres il y a apparemment bien longtemps. _

_-Vous voulez dire qu'elle va rester au service de Voldemort ? _

_-Oui. Cela me paraît plus sage, et plus utile._

_-Utile ? Vous avez tendance à prendre les gens pour… des appâts ! Vous n'êtes pas Dieu ! _

_-Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Attendons Miss Black voulez-vous ? _

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sortit de la cheminée en époussetant ses vêtements et entendit un grincement dans le recoin le plus sombre de sa chambre.<p>

-Où étais-tu Bella ?

La mangemort soupira et fit volte-face. Elle plissa des yeux méchant et siffla entre ses dents.

-Tu espionnes encore ? Tu n'es pourtant plus une enfant Cissy.

Se penchant légèrement, le visage de Narcissa apparu à la lumière des flammes qui avaient repris une couleur or et orange. Elle semblait soucieuse et ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes. Ses mains étaient jointes et ses doigts se chevauchaient les uns les autres. Bellatrix détacha sa cape noire et la jeta sur son lit, puis elle se laissa choir sur le fauteuil de cuir brun près de la cheminée.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore Cissy ? Cracha Bellatrix en faisant apparaitre un verre de bierraubeurre.

-Lucius ne me parle plus, il… il n'est plus lui-même.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, ton mari n'est qu'un sombre crétin et un lâche ! Si un petit tour à Azkaban lui a frisé quelques cheveux blonds, c'est qu'il a trop longtemps profité de sa petite vie parfaite !

-Bella, s'il te plait, soit douce ! Comme lorsque nous étions petites, implora la jeune sœur.

Un instant, l'aînée hésita, elle était tentée par ce côté innocent et calme de l'enfance mais elle secoua la tête violemment, ramener vers le souvenir de son cousin.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Tu es grande maintenant ! Tu règles tes histoires seule ! Tu arrêtes maintenant de pleurnicher ! s'écria Bella en se massant les tempes. Sa tête était maintenant gagnée d'une migraine et elle voulait que sa sœur quitte sa chambre.

-Où étais-tu Bella ? répéta la blonde en se levant.

-Narcissa, dégage !

Le menton tremblotant, la cadette traversa la chambre. Elle fut arrêtée par une main sur son bras.

-Cissy, ne soit pas faible ! Avance dans les traces du maître !

-Bella, ne te mets pas en colère mais… tu ne penses pas, parfois, que nous avons choisi le mauvais camps ?

Bellatrix ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pupilles sombres de celles si différentes de sa sœur.

-Je pense que toi, tu as choisi le mauvais côté Cissy ! dit-elle sèchement.

Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Bellatrix se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et avala une première gorgée qui traça une ligne brûlante dans sa trachée. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Bellatrix Lestrange, les joues creuses, le corps maigre, la peau aussi pâle que la robe d'une licorne s'approcha doucement de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva et lui fit signe de venir s'assoir. Elle essaya d'arranger ses cheveux sales et en désordre mais se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue. Elle l'observa un instant, craintive, ses lourdes paupières cachant sa détresse. _

_-Sirius a du partir, débuta Dumbledore en joignant ses mains devant lui. _

_Elle hocha la tête, n'osant pas desceller ses lèvres._

_-Ca fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas été seul à seul, la dernière fois c'était…_

_-Un 24 décembre, acheva Bellatrix, une lueur de défit dans le regard._

_Il esquissa un sourire._

_-Oui, j'étais là lors de ta chute, et je suis là pour ta renaissance._

_-Sirius était là pour ma renaissance ! Tout c'est passé à Azkaban !_

_C'est là bas qu'il lui avait rappelé à quel point la vie était douce, là-bas qu'il lui avait dit combien il avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait été arrêtée et jetée en prison. Elle avait rit d'abord, se moquant durement, puis, finalement s'était laissée gagner par la nostalgie de leur enfance, ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur, elle le protégeait, il l'agaçait. _

_Rodolphus, c'était lui, la cause de tout cela. Elle avait basculé dans l'ombre à cause de lui. Sirius l'en avait sortit. Lorsqu'il s'était échappé, il avait juré de s'occuper d'elle en dehors, il lui avait dit qu'il plaiderait sa cause à un homme qui les croirait, à un homme qui était juste et bon. Albus Dumbledore. _

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger s'enferma dans sa petite chambre de Gryffondor et s'installa au bureau placé devant la fenêtre. La chambre de préfète qu'elle avait obtenue était jolie. Ni petite, ni grande. Elle avait eu le droit de la décorer et d'afficher des photos personnelles. Aucune de Bellatrix bien sur, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit folle pour en posséder une. La seule était dans le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle le serra fort dans sa petite main. Elle avait vraiment peur de l'avenir. Elle regarda les arbres noirs s'élever derrière la maison d'Hagrid, et eut soudain envie de voir Bella, pour qu'elle la rassure, elle avait besoin d'être réconforté. A quoi s'attendait Dumbledore ? Quand devrait-elle regarder ses amis mourir ? Elle en serait incapable, Hermione n'avait jamais baissé les bras dans toute sa vie. Elle avait toujours nourri cette soif de fidélité envers ses amis. Elle poussa un long soupire. Elle avait cru durant des mois qu'elle trahissait ses amis en leur cachant les visites dans le bureau de Dumbledore et en leur dissimulant la vérité sur l'identité de Bellatrix Lestrange.<p>

_Hermione secoua le bocal dans lequel se trouvait un petit scarabée ignoble. Elle pouffa de rire et rangea le pot dans son sac rempli de livres. Seule au bord du lac, elle était vaguement réchauffée par les rayons du soleil, encore sonnée par ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Lord Voldemort était de retour. Cédric était mort. Les enfants de moldus étaient terrifiés elle savait que certains ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard l'an prochain. Ginny aussi avait eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle et se sentait coupable à cause du journal de Jedusor. Hermione rapprocha ses genoux de son menton et regarda le calamar géant sortir un de ses tentacules hors de l'eau. Quelqu'un toussota derrière elle et elle se retourna méfiante. Elle se leva d'un bond. _

_-Professeur McGonagall, je… j'allais… j'étais en train de… _

_-Du calme miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau. _

_-Moi ? Je veux dire… bien sur mais… pourquoi ? Bégaya la jeune fille._

_-Je ne sais pas. _

_-Et, où est Harry ? Vous êtes sûr que… c'est à moi qu'il veut parler ? _

_-Miss Granger, je ne suis pas encore sourde ! Dépêchez-vous de monter dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est Patacitrouille, déclara sèchement McGonagall. _

_Hermione partit en courant presque pour ne plus sentir le lourd regard de sa directrice de maison dans son dos. _

_Une fois qu'elle fut devant la porte, elle n'osa pas entrer. Elle se donna du courage en respirant et en se parlant à elle-même. C'était encore pire que d'aller devant tout Poudlard pour mettre le choixpeau magique. _

_Alors qu'elle levait le bras pour frapper, la porte s'ouvrit et elle laissa retomber mollement sa main. _

_-Vous n'arriviez pas à vous décider miss ? demanda Albus Dumbledore en la fixant de ses yeux bleus. _

_-Je… je… bonjour professeur Dumbledore, je… Harry n'est pas avec moi…_

_-Je sais. _

_Elle hocha la tête et entra dans le bureau immense. Des rayonnages entiers regorgeant de livres aux reliures dorées, vertes, argentées, violettes, noires, brunes, jaunes, bleus… Elle en avait presque le tournis. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur le bureau directorial et tomba sur…_

_-Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. _

_-Bonjour Hermione, comment… comment vas-tu ? _

_-Bien, coupa Dumbledore, je m'excuse d'écourter vos retrouvailles mais, nous avons une tâche importante à accomplir. _

_Sirius acquiesça et se rassit dans son siège. _

_-Je vous en prie miss Granger, prenez place. _

_Elle s'installa sur le bout du fauteuil, on aurait pu croire qu'elle tomberait au moindre coup de vent. Ses petits yeux étaient agrandit par l'étonnement de se retrouver ici, devant le directeur. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Sirius eut soudain l'impression qu'on allait la juger pour quelque chose de très grave. _

_-Savez-vous qui est Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda Albus en lui faisant un petit sourire compatissant. _

_Hermione coula un petit regard craintif vers le parrain d'Harry et murmura un « oui » à peine audible. _

_-C'est… c'est la cousine de Sirius, professeur. _

_-Exact. Savez-vous autre chose sur elle ? _

_La toute jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu à son propos dans la Gazette du sorcier. Elle se rappelait très nettement de sa photo. _

_-Elle s'est échappée d'Azkaban la même année que Sirius, les journaux disaient que c'était lui qui l'avait fait s'évader. Mais… ce devait être… Voldemort. C'est… avant sa chute c'était son bras droit, non ? _

_-C'est cela, la plus fidèle mangemort que Lord Voldemort ait jamais eu. _

_-Je… je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec moi, professeur, balbutia-t-elle en tirant maladroitement sur sa jupe. _

_-Il s'avère que Bellatrix Lestrange est, en fait, du même côté que nous. _

_-Pardon ? Mais… Sirius, tu nous as dit que c'était une folle ! _

_-Oui, mais… _

_-Je lui ai interdit de vous parler de Bellatrix parce que je n'étais pas encore sur qu'elle était de notre côté. _

_Hermione fronça les sourcils. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle la poserait sans doute plus tard, lorsqu'Harry saurait. _

_-Il ne faut pas que messieurs Potter et Weasley soient informés, déclara calmement Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu les pensées d'Hermione. _

_-Comment ? Mais… au courant de quoi ?_

_-Miss Granger, je sais que la situation est extrêmement complexe mais, laissez nous vous expliquer. _

_-Lorsque j'étais à Azkaban, ma cousine était dans la cellule à côté de la mienne. Douze ans, c'est long, surtout à Azkaban. Nous étions dans les plus hauts étages, là où il fait le plus froid, et là où on ne peut s'échapper si on saute à travers les barreaux. Donc j'étais à côté de la cellule de Bellatrix, et comme tu dois t'en douter, nous avons eu le temps de « bavarder ». Tu sais, dans cette endroit, il faut trouver n'importe quel moyen pour s'en sortir. Alors, même si tu parles au bras droit de Lord Voldemort, tu lui parles, parce que sinon, tu meurs envahi par les souvenirs les plus noirs enfouis en toi. J'ai compris bien vite que… enfin… qu'elle n'était pas heureuse…_

_-Forcément ! Elle était à Azkaban ! répliqua Hermione qui se surprit à parler comme Ron. _

_-Laisse-moi finir. _

_-Elle s'est rallié à Voldemort parce qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir être heureuse dans sa vie. Et effectivement, elle ne l'était plus depuis ses 17 ans. Peu à peu, au bout de quatre ans, elle a commencé à me parler tous les jours, les tortures des détraqueurs nous rendaient presque fous, mais parler nous soulageait. Peu à peu elle a commencé à me dire plus ou moins que rejoindre Voldemort n'avait pas été la meilleure chose qu'elle ait faite._

_-Sans rire ?_

_Sirius la foudroya du regard et après un soupire il reprit son histoire. _

_-Lorsque j'ai été capturé, le soir ou Pettigrow s'est échappé, j'ai discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore et, je lui ai parlé de Bellatrix, mais… voilà, il n'était pas sur que l'histoire que je lui racontais n'était pas une ruse de la part de Bellatrix, ou même de moi-même. J'aurais pu être perverti à Azkaban et me ranger du côté des mangemorts, tu comprends ? _

_Elle hocha la tête. _

_-Bellatrix Lestrange est en fuite depuis qu'une partie de la prison a été éventrée, repris Dumbledore. Cette année, j'ai reçu des lettres m'avertissant que la marque devenait douloureuse et que… le soir de la coupe de Quidditch, elle avait vu un homme lancer la marque des ténèbres. Elle a aussi prévenu de certaines choses étranges qui se passaient autour de la communauté des mangemorts. Et enfin, lorsqu'elle a compris qu'Harry était en danger, elle m'a prévenu immédiatement, en me révélant l'endroit où le vrai Maugrey était caché. _

_Hermione avait à présent la bouche ouverte, ses neurones réfléchissaient à toute vitesse et elle dû se rassoir un peu plus profondément dans son siège. _

_-C'est une histoire étonnante n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore. _

_-Je pense que c'est Voldemort qui l'envoi. Elle a su te retourner le cerveau Sirius, tu es son cousin c'est normal mais… c'est impossible qu'elle soit de notre côté, professeur, vous n'y pensez pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle soit de notre côté ? _

_-Pourquoi pas ? Souffla le vieil homme. _

_-Mais enfin, c'est le bras droit de Voldemort ! Elle est mauvaise ! C'est un plan pour atteindre Harry ! Allons parler au parrain qui veut obtenir justice ! C'est facile ! Je… je n'y crois pas deux minutes ! _

_-Allons miss Granger, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle est totalement de notre côté, elle a eu l'occasion de tuer Harry il y à quatre jours, dans ce cimetière, elle n'a fait que le protéger. _

_-Vraiment ? Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? demanda-t-elle rougissante d'oser demander ça au grand Albus Dumbledore. _

_-Miss Granger, croyez-moi, je ne vous aurais pas fait venir si je n'étais pas persuadé de ce que je suis en train de vous dire ! Gronda Dumbledore sans pour autant élever la voix. _

_Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille. Et Neville… _

_-Elle a torturé les parents de Neville ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant, tremblant de colère. _

_-Elle a de la jugeote la petite ! Se moqua une voix derrière elle. _

_Hermione fit volte-face, sa baguette brandit sous le menton de la mangemort. _

_Hermione s'attendait à voir une folle mais c'était une femme maigre et affaiblis qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle avait le souffle court. _

_-Oui, je les ai torturée, jusqu'à la folie ! Et j'ai aimé ça ! _

_Hermione enfonça un peu plus sa baguette sur la trachée de Bellatrix. Celle-ci pouffa de rire et d'un geste sec de la main, elle envoya le morceau de bois à travers la pièce. _

_-Graou ! Il mord le chaton ? Minauda Bellatrix. _

_-Ca suffit Bella ! Sermonna Sirius, elle est terrorisée ! _

_-Asseyons-nous, demanda Dumbledore. _

_L'air était chargé en électricité et Hermione pensait qu'elle allait soudain vomir ses trippes sur le joli tapi. Quant à Bellatrix elle décida qu'il fallait jouer franc-jeu._

_-Je le regrette, murmura soudain la mangemort. _

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. _

_-Pour les Londubat. Je le regrette encore, mais… la seule personne à laquelle je tenais encore à cette époque, était celui qui m'avait fait entrer plus profondément dans mon cauchemar, et je devais le retrouver. _

_Hermione fronça les sourcils. Les moldus appelaient ça le syndrome de Stockholm. _

_-Je n'ai pas confiance en elle ! _

_-Qu'est ce que je pourrais te dire pour que tu me crois ! J'ai essayé de sauver Harry cette année mais… Albus me pensait l'alliée de Voldemort ! On voit où ça nous à mener. _

_-Ca serait pas parce que tu avais peur que ton petit maître te punisse pour ne pas l'avoir cherché durant toute ces années ? _

_Bellatrix releva sa manche et brandit son affreux tatouage devant le nez de la Gryffondor. _

_-Regarde-là bien espèce d'idiote ! Il est revenu ! Il est bien là et les heures vont être sombres pour tout le monde ! Alors ne joue pas ta miss-je-sais-tout ! A ton avis, si j'avais vraiment peur de lui, tu crois que je serais là maintenant qu'il est revenu ? Tu crois que je prendrais le risque qu'il me surprenne ? Cracha-t-elle d'un ton dur. _

_Hermione fixa soudain les yeux de la mangemort et elle vit de la sincérité au fond de ses prunelles noires. _

_-D'accord, murmura-t-elle. _

_-Bien, maintenant… j'ai quelque chose à vous demander miss Granger, bien sur, rien de tout cela ne doit sortir de cette pièce, et je veux que vous réfléchissiez à la proposition que je vais vous faire. _

Bien sur, elle avait accepté deux mois après. Et les missions secrètes s'étaient enchainées…

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
